


Starting Over

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC Kate moves to London to try to get away from some painful memories and start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, Tom isn’t actually in this chapter, and there is no smut either.   
> I honestly don’t see a lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change! I’ll introduce Tom in the next chapter.

‘You know, it’s not too late for me to turn the car around and take you home’

‘Um, yeah it is’

‘No it’s not. We’re not even at the airport yet’

‘True. But all my stuff is in London or on its way there. Not to mention, I have no place to live here.’

‘You can stay with me and Charlie’

‘Yes, because I want to live with newlyweds!’ she said with a laugh ‘thanks but, no thank you’

‘I just don’t want you to leave, Kate. I’m gonna miss you.’

‘I’m gonna miss you too Jenn. But I need the change.’

Jenn pulled up in front of the British airways terminal and they both got out. Kate grabbed her bags from the trunk and turned to hug her sister. 

‘Look at it this way. Now you have to get a passport so you can come visit me’ she said to Jenn, trying not to cry.

Jenn laughed, ‘Way ahead of you. Sent in the application 2 weeks ago’

‘Good! Then you and Charlie can come and visit once I know my way around so I can play tour guide!’

‘We will. Love you’

‘Love you too. Tell Dad I’ll call him when I get there.’

‘You better call me too!’

‘I will. You better go, that airport cop is eying your car.’

Jenn let go and got back in her car. Kate threw the strap of her carry-on over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase and headed into the terminal. She turned and watched her sister pull away and just for a brief moment she thought about running after her and not going. *No. You have to go!* she said to herself.

After she checked in and went through security she made her way to the gate. Her flight wasn’t set to board for another 2 hours so she sat down reached into her bag and pulled out a book.  
She had been reading for a while when she heard a soft voice with a British accent,  
‘Pardon me dear, would it be alright if I sat there. Everywhere else is taken’ she asked timidly, pointing to the chair next to Kate that had her purse and carry-on on it. The voice belonged to a sweet elderly woman that looked to be in her 70’s.

‘Oh, of course’ she replied as she set them on the ground in front of her. ‘I’m sorry, I hadn’t noticed so many people had arrived’

‘That’s quite alright dear. A good book can do that to you’ she said as she sat ‘What are you reading? If you don’t mind my asking’

‘Just a London guide book.’

‘Going on holiday dear?’

‘No, I’m moving to London.’

‘Oh, lovely. What made you decide to move to London?’

‘I got a job offer, so I thought why not. It was time for a change.’

‘What do you do?’

‘I’m a chef for a catering company’ 

‘Have you always liked to cook?’

‘Yes. My Mom taught me, she was an amazing cook’

‘She must be very around of you’

‘I like to think she is. She passed away when I was 12’

‘Oh... I’m sorry dear’ the woman placed her hand on Kate’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. ‘But trust me, she’s proud of you. Mother’s always are. Even when we’re away from our children.’

Kate and the woman; whose name was Fiona, continued talking until boarding began. Her new employer had booked her a first class seat, she had never flown first class before and was a little surprised at how much room she had. As soon as the plane was airborne and the ‘fasten seat belt’ light turned off she got her guide book out and looked up some of the places Fiona had suggested she checkout. Her job didn’t start for a week after her arrival, so she decided she would play tourist for her first couple days so she could get to know the city she would soon be calling home. 

Kate sipped on some water as she flipped through the pages of the guide book, she had been making a list in a small notebook and it was almost full. She knew she wouldn’t new able to see everything on the list in just one week so she put a star next to her top five places and would visit one each day and save the rest for her days off. After a while she put away the guide book and grabbed a magazine from her bag. 

Kate felt a tap on her shoulder and groggily opened her eyes, ‘Miss, we’ll be beginning our decent soon. I need you to return your chair to its upright position and fasten your seatbelt, please.’ Kate nodded and sat her chair up. She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but her magazine was still in her lap so she figured it had been a while. She stretched her arms up over her head, as high as the overhead compartment would allow, with a yawn and buckled her belt around her. Soon the plane was on the ground and Kate had managed to make it through customs and get her suitcase from baggage claim with ease. She was rummaging through her purse for the slip of paper with her new address on it, once she found it she got into a cab and was on her way. As the Cab drove along she decided to call her Dad to let him know she had arrived safely. 

‘Hi sweetheart! Are you there now?’

‘Hi Dad. Yeah, I’m in a cab right now, I wanted to let you know I arrived’

‘Good, good. How was the flight?’

‘It was good. Long, but good. Didn’t hit too much turbulence. Had a nice nap.’ Kate talked to her Dad for the entire cab ride, she told him about the lovely woman she had spoken to at the airport. When the cab pulled up in front of her new place she told her Dad she’d call him back later. Kate again dug through her purse, this time in search of the key she was sent by her new boss, Corrine, she finally found it at the bottom of her bag. She walked up to the door, unlocked it and pushed the door open. Stepping over the threshold she felt a wave of relief go through her. She set her suitcase at the base of the stairs and surveyed the mass of boxes that filled the house.

It wasn’t a huge house, but it was a bit bigger, and much nicer, then the apartment she had in LA, there was a living room to her right, a small study/office to her left and the kitchen and dining room were straight back. There was also a small bathroom, just a toilet and a sink, located across from the staircase. Upstairs had 2 bedrooms, and 2 more bathrooms. Kate checked the master bedroom to see if her bed had been set up, it had, but it also still had the shipping plastic on the mattress. She threw her suitcase on the bed and then glanced at the other bedroom, she would need to purchase another bed so she could make that her guest room. She glanced at the bathrooms before heading back downstairs. Kate sat on her small couch, also still covered in plastic, and took out her phone to call her sister, it rang a few times before going to voicemail, 

‘Hey sis, it’s just me. I made it safely, already called Dad. I’ll try you again later, or you can call me. Just remember, I’m 8 hours ahead of you, so make sure you’re not calling me at 2am! Love you! Tell Charlie I said hi!!’

Kate set her phone down next to her on the sofa and leaned here head back, she didn’t plan on falling asleep again, she just wanted to sit and unwind a little before she started the grueling task of unpacking and getting her house on order, but her body had a different plan for her and she soon passed out. 

When she woke the following morning she felt a like she was hung over and forgot for a moment where she was. She went to sit up and every muscle in her back was stiff and sore. 

‘Ow! Ow! Ow!’ She whispered to herself as she sat up, rubbing her lower back. Kate grabbed her cell to check the time, but when she pressed the button the screen didn’t turn on. ‘Great, the battery is dead’ she mumbled. When she went to stand her arms and legs felt heavy and every step toward the staircase made her wince. She was happy that she had taken her suitcase up to her room when she arrived the yesterday. She flipped it open and grabbed her toiletry bag, and clean clothes. She then opened one of the boxes in her room and pulled out a towel. Once Kate was in the shower the hot water started relaxing her muscles and she started to feel human again. She dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to make some coffee, she found her coffee maker but was having trouble finding the outlet adaptors that she bought. Kate looked through about a dozen different boxes, and realizing she didn’t have any coffee to brew anyway, she gave up and decided to go out for coffee. She grabbed her guide book to find a nearby coffee shop, luckily there was one just around the corner. 

After she ordered her coffee she asked the girl behind the counter if there was any place near-by where she could buy an outlet adaptor, until she could find hers. The girl told her of a store just a couple blocks away. Kate headed there and then back to the house and plugged in her phone, she let it charge for about 30 minutes before she turned it on. She had a few missed calls and messages, including a voicemail from Corrine asking her if she arrived safely and to call when she could. She immediately called her back,

‘Thank you for calling Savor It Catering. Sherri speaking, how may I help you today?’

‘Hi, my name is Kate Green. Could I please speak with Corrine?’

‘Of course, could you hold a moment please?’

Before she had a chance to say yes she heard hold music start to play, she wasn’t on hold long before Corrine answered, excitedly.

‘Kate! Sweetheart! Did you make it in one piece? How do you like the house? Did all of your things arrive intact?’

Kate giggled, she forgot how excited, and slightly hyper, Corrine always seemed to be, 

‘Hi Corrine. Yes, made it in one piece. That house is beautiful and so far everything seems intact, just having a bit of trouble finding my outlet adaptors.’

‘Good, good. Listen, I know you just got in last night but I was wondering if you might be able to pop in today. I have a bunch of paperwork I need you to sign before you officially start next week.’

‘Yeah, of course. I’ll head in now.’ She replied ‘Um, what’s the best way to get there’

‘Probably a cab, just until you get used to the tube. Do you need the address?’

‘No, I have it in my purse’

‘Great, see you in a bit’ 

Kate hung up and was soon out the door and hailing a cab. It didn’t take long for her to get there. She walked into the building and was greeted by a petite woman behind a large oak desk.

‘Hello, welcome to Savor It Catering. Are you here to schedule an event?’ she greeted

‘Hi, no. My name is Kate Green. I start working here next week and Corrine asked that I come in to sign some paperwork’

‘Oh! Hello. Everyone has been looking forward to meeting you ever since Corrine told us you were coming’ she held out her hand ‘I’m Sherri, Corrine’s receptionist slash niece.’

‘Hi Sherri. It’s really nice to meet you’ she said shaking her hand.

‘Go ahead and head on back to Corrine’s office, it’s the first door down the hall on the left, I’ll let her know you on your way.’

‘Thank you. Looking forward to working with you’ Kate turned and headed toward Corrine’s office. When she reached the door she knocked lightly then heard Corrine tell her to come in. As soon as she walked into the office Corrine has wrapped her in a hug

‘Katie, sweetie. How are you? How are you holding up?’ Corrine let her go and motioned for her to sit. ‘I’m so glad you’re finally here’

‘I’m doing okay, it’s getting a little easier day by day. I think finally being here and getting back to work will help’ Kate replied as she took a seat ‘Thank you again for this opportunity’

‘You’re more than welcome, I just hope Marcy isn’t too mad at me for stealing you away from her’ she said as she sat behind her desk

‘No, she’s not mad. She understood that I needed something new’

‘Good to hear. Okay, so let’s get this stuff out of the way’ she said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers. ‘I’ll need to make a copies of your work visa and your passport, you have them with you right?’

‘Yes’ Kate answered as she pulled them from her purse and handed them to Corrine.

‘Great. I also need you to look over your contract, initial each page, and sign on the last one. It’s pretty much what we talked about, except for the rental agreement on your house; that has changed a little.’ Kate started flipping through her contract as Corrine continued ‘we’re still going to pay half the rent for the first 6 months but we’ve also decided that we’re going to pay ¼ of the rent for the second 6 months’ Kate looked up from the paperwork with a look of surprise on her face.

‘Corrine, you don’t have to do that.’

‘I know we don’t have too. We want too. London is very expensive, especially for someone relocating from another country.’ She held out a pen to Kate, she took it and signed the last page of her contract. As soon as she signed Corrine stood and walked around the desk to her and gave her another big hug ‘Welcome to the Savor It family.’

After she left Savor It, Kate decided to try to familiarize herself with the tube, since that was going to be her primary mode of transportation for the foreseeable future. She walked down the stairs of the nearest station to where she was, studied the maps and time tables, boarded a train, and got completely lost for……… 4 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in this chapter, but still no smut.  
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!)

Kate spent the next few days trying to get her house in order. Each time she thought she had things the way she wanted she started moving them around again. Before she knew it, it was the night before her first day at work and she hadn’t seen anything she really wanted to, but she did manage to figure out the tube the day after she had gotten lost.

The morning of her first day Kate got up early, showered and dressed. Her hair dryer ended up a victim of her move and she had yet to replace it so she had to let her long auburn hair air dry. She made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and some toast, she sat at the small table in her kitchen, looking out the window into her ‘garden’. She was needed to find out what fruits and veggies would grow well here so she could plant. 

She glanced at the clock on the stove and decided it was time to head out, she wanted to get to work a little early. As Kate headed for the door she threw on her jacket, grabbed her purse, keys and her knife case and headed out the door. She threw her hair into a ponytail as she rode the tube.

When she arrived at Savor It she stood outside for a few moments before going in to meet her new co-workers. Corrine was at the front desk going over some paperwork with Sherri when she walked through the door Corrine greeted her and proceeded to show her around. As the day progressed Kate met everyone and learned the lay of the kitchen and even started helping out on an upcoming event. At the end of the day a few of her new co-workers took her out for a welcome drink. She knew she was going to like it here.

Her first few months at work went smoothly, everyone she worked with was sweet, funny and welcoming. She loved her schedule, since most events took place over the weekend she had Tuesdays and Wednesdays off. She spent Tuesdays at home usually sleeping in and unwinding from the weekend events. 

On Wednesdays she would go to a little café near her house, grab something to go and then head to Regents Park and sit on a bench and read, or people watch. Today, however, went a little different, as she walked into the cafe she heard someone call out to her

‘Kate? Kate is that you?!’ She saw a tall woman with chin length blonde hair, wearing a black pencil skirt, pink blouse and black peep-toe stilettos walking her way, ‘Oh my God!! That is you!!’ 

‘Aubrey!? Oh my god, what are you doing here?’ Kate couldn’t believe it, Aubrey had been a really close friend when they were kids but they had lost touch with each other when Aubrey’s family moved to New York the summer before high school started. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Kate and gave her a tight hug.

‘I was just about to ask you the same thing. I live here, have for about 6 years now’ Aubrey replied.

‘So do I, but I’ve only been here for about 5 months. What do you do?’ 

‘I work over at ELLE UK, assistant to the fashion editor. What about you, what brings you to London?’

‘I’m a chef, at Savor It catering’

‘OH!! They’re great! We’ve used them for several of our big party’s over the years.’ Aubrey said excitedly. ‘Listen, I’m meeting a friend here for lunch, why don’t you join us?’

‘Oh no, that’s okay, I don’t want to impose. I was just going to grab something and head over to the park and read.’

‘Nonsense. You’re joining us’ Aubrey insisted as she grabbed Kate’s arm and led her to a table near the back of the cafe. The two sat and talked while they waited for her friend, when he arrived Aubrey started waving and pointing to the table, she stood as her friend approached the table.

Aubrey put her hands on her hips and have him a sour face, ‘You’re late!’ she pouted, only pretending to be upset.

‘Sorry darling. The tube was an absolute nightmare’ he answered as he slipped one arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

‘Tom, I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine I just run into, Kate Green.’ Kate stood to greet Aubrey’s friend and was met with the most beautiful set of blue-grey eyes she had ever seen,  
‘Kate, this is my friend, Tom. Tom Hiddleston’

‘It’s nice to meet you Miss Green’ Tom said, extending his hand

‘It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Hiddleston.’ Kate shook his hand and the trio sat and ordered.

‘Have we met before?’ Tom asked Kate as he buttered a piece of bread ‘you look a bit familiar’

‘No, I don’t think so’ Kate answered, ‘but I was thinking the same about you’

‘Kate, you do know who Tom is, don’t you!?’ Aubrey said surprised

‘Aubrey….’ Tom whispered

‘No, I’m sorry. I don’t’

‘Seriously!? He’s only one of the most famous villains in the Marvel Universe!’

Kate looked at Tom again and it finally hit her,

‘Oh! Oh my god, you played Loki! Right?!’

‘Ehehehe... Yes, I did’

‘I am so sorry Mr. Hiddleston. I….. I didn’t recognize you without the dark hair.’

‘Tom, Please. Yeah I have to dye it and wear a wig when I play him.’ He brought he hand up and ran his fingers through his currently light brown, slightly wavy hair. ‘This isn’t my natural hair either, I have blonde, very curly hair.’ Tom explained. ‘But most of the directors that I’ve been working with want brown or black hair and no curls.’ 

‘Yeah, he calls himself a golden retriever when his hair is in its natural state’ Aubrey added

‘I’ve always liked golden retrievers, they’re very sweet and loyal’ Kate said, and then felt a bit embarrassed at her statement. She felt her cheeks grow warm and noticed Tom let out a slight chuckle.

‘I still feel like I’ve seen you someplace before?’ Tom said

‘Ooo! Could it have been at something in LA?’ Aubrey added ‘Kate just moved here, she’s a caterer’

‘Um, I doubt it, I worked for a much smaller company there, just outside of LA. We mostly just did weddings and local events’ Kate said. As she said that the server came to drop their food.  
The trio continued to talk throughout lunch. Tom occasionally glanced over at Kate, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. After lunch they all walked outside to say their good-byes, 

‘Kate, I’m so glad I ran into you’ Aubrey said as she gave Kate a hug. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a small notepad and a pen ‘Let me get your number, and here is mine, we should definitely get together sometime.’ 

‘That would be great’ Kate said as she jotted her number down and handed the pad back to Aubrey. Kate then turned toward Tom, ‘Mr. Hiddleston….... Tom, it was a pleasure to meet you.’

‘Pleasure to meet you also. I really hope I figure out where I know you from, it’s going to drive me crazy if I don’t’

‘I promise, we’ve never met’ Kate said with a laugh.

‘Maybe not, but I know I’ve seen your face somewhere’ Kate laughed and said good bye again, then turned and started walking down the street toward home.

The next week Kate sat in the park and read, she got so immersed in her book that she didn’t hear someone walk up and start taking to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, ‘Holy shit!’ she yelped as her book fell to the ground.

‘Oh… I’m so sorry Miss Green. I didn’t mean to startle you’ Kate looked up and saw Tom standing there, he looked like he had been running.

‘No. It’s ok’ she replied, she started to reach for her book, but Tom had already crouched to pick it up. 

‘May I?’ he asked gesturing to the bench beside her.

‘Yes, of course’ Kate grabbed her purse and dropped it to the ground beside the bench.

‘That’s a good book’ he commented as he handed it back to her

‘Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. I’ve read it a couple times already.’ 

‘Well, Miss Green, I finally figured out where I’ve seen you before.’

‘Oh, really! Where?’

‘Here’ he said with a laugh. ‘I run this park all the time and always along this path. A few months ago I started seeing a women every Wednesday, sitting here and reading.’ Tom dropped his gaze to the ground ‘It... Uh.... made me look forward to Wednesdays.’

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm again and she tucked a lock of hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear.

‘I was wondering if you might like to get a cup of coffee’

‘Um.... sure. That would be nice’

‘Great, let’s go. There is a really nice little cafe on the west end of the park that makes a delicious chocolate croissant.’

‘Oh, you meant right now? Wouldn’t a chocolate croissant kind of void your run?’

‘I’ll just run a little extra tomorrow, believe me, this croissant is worth it. Plus if we split it, it only voids half the run’ he said with a smile, Kate couldn’t help but smile back

Tom and Kate sat outside the cafe sipping their coffee and nibbling on the delicious pastry that Tom raved about. 

‘So, Miss Green. Tell me about yourself.’

‘Kate. And there’s not really much to tell. I’m a chef, I’m from LA, I have a sister and I live in London now.’

‘Tell me about your family?’

‘Um... well, my Dad is a welder and my Mom was a homemaker, she passed away when I was 12.’ 

‘I’m very sorry Kate. It must be difficult to lose a parent so young’

‘Yeah, it was, but I try to believe she’s still around me. Watching over me, and my sister and my Dad.’

‘Tell me about your sister’

‘Jennifer, is 3 years younger than me. She got married a few weeks before I moved here and she and her husband, Charlie, are going to come visit in a few weeks. I took some time off work so I could show them around’

‘And your….. Fiancée? What does he do?’ Tom asked, glancing at the ring on her left hand ‘Is he here in London or back in the states?’

‘OH... Um... I’m actually.... not..... Engaged anymore. I just can’t bring myself to take it off. I guess I just like the way it feels’

‘Is there a chance you’ll be getting back together?’ he asked, there was a slight note of hope in his voice that she would say ‘no’

‘No. No, he...... ‘

Tom’s phone started ringing, he had to take it. He apologized and excused himself from the table for a moment. 

‘Kate, I’m so sorry but I’m going to have to go. I have to meet with my agent and publicist. I would love to make it up to you sometime, maybe drinks, or perhaps dinner?’

‘Yes, that would be nice’ Kate jotted her number down on a napkin and handed it to him

‘Great. I will definitely be in touch with you’ he smiled as he put the napkin in his pocket, walked to the curb and hailed a cab. He waved to her as it drove away.

Kate sat a while longer, finishing her coffee and the croissant, it really was very good, and thought about the fact that she just gave her number to a guy for the first time in a VERY long time. But she also figured that she would never hear from him so there was nothing to really worry about and went along with her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut!   
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change)

The next few weeks were pretty busy at work for Kate. Savor It was getting ready to cater the Evian party at Wimbledon, and this would be one of the biggest projects she had worked on since she started. She was extremely nervous and excited. On the day of the party she was just putting the finishing touches on a tray of Petit Fours when Corrine came into the kitchen,

‘Has anyone seen Jocelyn? She’s supposed to be making sure everything in the table tennis room is stocked and the tray of hors d’oeuvres has been empty for nearly 20 minutes!’ 

‘She was helping Fran with something last time I saw her.’ Kate said as she took the Petit Fours to the cooler, while she was in there she grabbed one of the large trays hors d’oeuvres. ‘I’ll take a new tray out’ 

‘Oh, thank you Kate.’ Corrine sighed

When Kate got to the room with the tray she ran into a slight problem. She needed both hands to hold the tray she had, but she also needed to remove the tray that was there, all the tables had games going and she didn’t want to set the tray she was holding on the ground.

‘Need a hand Darling?’

She turned and saw Tom standing to her right, smiling.

‘Hi, Tom. Yes, please that would be great. Would you mind picking up that tray so I can set this one down’ Tom grabbed it and held it while Kate placed the new one, making sure it was centered and everything look good. She turned back to Tom and took the one he was holding. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re more than welcome. I’m actually very glad I ran into you’ Tom replied.

‘Oh, why is that?’ She asked as they started walking back towards the kitchen.

‘Well, because now I know what catering company you work for, and I can ask you for your number again. I lost the napkin you wrote it on and I haven’t seen you in the park lately, nor have I been able to get a hold of Aubrey to get it from her.’

Kate smiled, ‘Ah, well I haven’t been to the park because I’ve been getting ready for this and my sisters’ visit. And Aubrey went to Spain for a couple weeks and hasn’t been in touch with anyone, I think she met a guy.’

‘Lovely, how long will your sister be here?’

‘8 days here, then they’re going to Paris for a few days, kind of a belated honeymoon’

The two continued on with small talk as they walked along the corridor. Tom was snatched away by his publicist, Luke, to take some pictures with a couple of co-stars from his last movie who were also in attendance. Kate headed back into the kitchen see what else needed to be done. She ended up having to spend the rest of the day in there.

When the day finally came room an end Kate gathered her things and headed to the parking lot room look for Todd, her coworker that she came with. As she went through the doors her phone chimed

"Kate! I totally forgot that I was going to drive you home! I left 45 min ago, I can come back for you."

*ugh! Really?!* She thought to herself. 

"No it’s okay. I’ll just get a taxi. See you at work tomorrow"

She hit send and walked toward the valet station to see about a cab. When she got there she saw Tom, waiting for his car.

‘You’re still here? I thought you all left’

‘Yeah. My ride left without me. Came to get a cab’

‘Nonsense, let me give you a lift’

‘No. I couldn’t ask you to do that’ Kate said as his car pulled up.

‘You didn’t ask. I offered’ Tom opened the door for her ‘Please.’

Kate wasn’t really in the mood to argue with him, she was tired, her feet hurt and all she wanted was to take a hot bath and crawl into bed, she smiled and climbed in. Tom walked around and got in behind the wheel, Kate gave him her address and they were on their way. She let out a soft laugh as they drove.

‘What’s funny?’ Tom asked

‘Sorry, I just expected a big movie star like you to have a chauffeured limo or something’

‘Luke keeps trying to force them upon me, but I prefer to drive myself, or take the tube. Only when I’m off filming do I really let someone else drive me. And even then I still don’t like it.’

When they pulled up in front of her house Tom hopped out and opened the door for her, then escorted her up to her door. Just before Tom got to his car Kate took a deep breath and called out to him,

‘Tom. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?’

‘Yes, that would be lovely’ the smile that spread across Tom’s face made Kate’s knees tremble.

As Kate was in the kitchen Tom was in the living room looking around. Kate soon came in carrying a tray with coffee and some cookies. She set it on the coffee table and handed Tom a cup

‘Thank you. Is this you and your family?’ Tom asked, pointing to one of the pictures

‘Yeah. We were at the Grand Canyon I was about 8 or 9 I think’

‘And this?’ He asked, pointing to another picture

‘That is my sister and her husband, Charlie. It was taken about 3 days after they got married’

Tom continued looking, he picked up one frame that was set slightly behind the others.

‘Is this you and your fiancée?’

‘Yeah. That’s Eric’ 

‘You look so happy together’

‘We were. That was taken right after he proposed’ Kate walked over to the couch and sat down. Holding her cup in both hands and staring at the liquid inside

‘If you don’t mind my asking, why did you break up?’

Kate let out a heavy sigh, ‘we, uh.... didn’t break up.’ *might as well tell him* she thought to herself ‘He..... Died, 2 years ago’

‘Kate. I’m so sorry. I just thought you broke up.’

‘It’s okay. It’s not really something you throw out there when you first meet someone..... Hi, my name is Kate. I’m a chef and my fiancée died. Nice to meet you’ 

‘How did he die?’ Tom asked ‘You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want too’

‘No, I don’t mind. He had a brain tumor.’ Kate set her cup on the table ‘He kept getting these really bad headaches, but he refused to go to the doctor. He just kept saying it was stress from school, he was in his second year of law school. One then day in class he had a seizure and was taken to the hospital.’ Tom walked over and sat beside her on the couch as tears started to streak her face. ‘They did a cat scan and found golf ball sized tumor near his brain stem. They told us that it was inoperable and that even with treatment he only had about 7 or 8 months. He only made it a little over 5 before he died’

‘Is that why you still wear the ring?’

Kate glanced at her hand, she was absent mindedly twisting the ring around her finger,  
‘Yeah. I know I should take it off, but I just can’t seem too. I guess, in a small way, it makes me feel like he’s still with me’ she took a deep breath and let it out ‘I guess it’s kind of stupid. I KNOW he’s gone. But looking at it makes me think of him and I smile.’ 

‘No, it’s not stupid, Kate.’

Kate smiled and let out a soft laugh, ‘You know, I used to keep one of his shirts on a pillow so I could hold it, and smell it, and pretend it was him’ Kate shook her head, and grabbed a napkin to wipe her eyes ‘God, I’m sorry. I must seem like a complete mess’ she stood and walked over to the fireplace to throw away the napkin, she didn’t notice Tom had also stood until she turned back around and he was wrapping his arms around her.

‘You don’t need to apologize’ he whispered as his arms tightened around her.

Kate was surprised by the hug and it took her a moment to slowly raise her arms and wrap them around him in return. When she did she closed her eyes, let out a sigh and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Tom just stood there and held her, and Kate started to feel better.

They only parted when the clock on the wall started chiming and Kate realized they had been standing there, just holding each other, for more than 10 min.  
Kate lowered her arms and Tom loosened his grip on her.

‘Um.... I think our coffee got cold’ she whispered as she took a step back ‘ let me heat yours up for you’

‘No, that’s alright.’ He said as he slowly dropped his arms to his sides ‘I should probably go, it’s getting pretty late’ 

Kate nodded and they started walking toward the front door.

‘Thank you for the ride home. I really appreciate it’ Kate said as Tom stood on the porch, fiddling with his car keys. ‘And for.....’

‘It was my pleasure.’ Tom took a step toward her, pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
‘Good night, Kate’ he said as he turned and walked to his car.

‘Good night’

************

A few days went by and Kate hadn’t heard from Tom since he left her house, she was sure she had turned him off with her little breakdown. The day before her sister and brother-in-law where set to arrive Kate was at work on her day off to put the finishing touches on an order for that night.

‘Um..... Kate.’ Sherri said giggling, ‘there’s someone here to see you!’

Kate looked up and saw Tom standing behind her, smiling.

‘Tom, what are you doing here?’ She asked as he walked past Sherri and towards her, she could see Sherri behind him mouthing *OH. MY. GOD!* as she left the kitchen.

‘You forgot to give me your number the other night before I left’ he answered, he had a big smile on his face

‘How did you know I was here? I’m usually off today’

‘Well I didn’t see you in the park on my run, so I stopped by your house, and you weren’t there either so I just thought I swing by here on the off chance you might me here….. And here you are.’ Tom took a few more steps forward, standing across the work station from her, ‘I was wondering if you would care to have dinner with me tonight?’

‘I would love to Tom’

‘Great! I’ll pick you……’

‘But’ she interrupted ‘I can’t. My sister and brother-in-law arrive tomorrow and I still have to put the bed for my guest room together. I’m sorry’ Kate watched the smile disappear from his face and it made her heart sink ‘It was supposed to be delivered last week but didn’t arrive until yesterday’ 

‘No. It’s alright I understand’

‘I really would love to have dinner with you, Tom. They’re going to be here until the 10th, I’m totally free after that’

Tom’s smile slowly crept back to his face ‘Okay, I will call you in a few days then’ he turned and headed for the door.

‘Tom’ Kate called as he opened it ‘here, you might need this’ and she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

‘Eheheheh….. Yes. I definitely want this’ as soon as he had the paper in hand he pulled out his phone and entered it in. ‘I’ll let you get back to work, see you later’

Tom turned and slipped out the door. A few seconds later Kate heard her phone chime, it was a text, from Tom.

“And now you have mine. Feel free to use it whenever you like”

Kate immediately saved it in her phone.

When she got home she changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and started working on putting the bed together. After about an hour she became extremely frustrated when she realized she attached the mattress supports to the wrong sides of the foot board. Kate let out a frustrated groan and laid back on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes her phone chimed, it was Tom again.

“How goes the bed assemblage?” he asked

“Not great…… just realized I messed up and have to take it apart and start over”

“Oh! That’s not good. Would you like some help? I can bring pizza and beer”

Kate looked around at the pieces of bed around her and groaned

‘Normally I’d say no, but I think I really need it or they’re going to be sleeping on the floor!   
But you don’t have to bring anything”

As soon as she hit send she got up to go put on some jeans, as she reached her bedroom her doorbell rang. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment *couldn’t be him already* she thought to herself as the doorbell rang again.

Kate started walking down the stairs and her phone chimed again

“Are you going to let me in? The pizza’s getting cold” Tom’s text read. She rushed down the rest of the stairs, opened the door and saw Tom holding a pizza and beer.

‘How did you get here so fast?’

‘I was just around the corner when I texted you’ he replied

‘And what if I would have said no to your help?’

‘Well, then I would have been eating pizza for the next couple of days’ Kate let out a laugh, as he came in ‘Do you want to work on the bed first? Or have some pizza and then head to bed…. I mean….. Work on the bed’ Tom asked, now slightly flustered

Kate laughed again as they entered the kitchen, ‘Well, like you said ‘the pizzas getting cold’ so let’s have a slice first and then go to work. After eating they got to work and within an hour and a half had the bed set up and ready to be made. Tom offered to help with that but Kate told him that she would do it in the morning before she went to meet them at the airport.

‘Thank you so much Tom, I really appreciate your help’ Kate said as tom reached for the doorknob.

‘You’re very welcome Kate, glad to do it.’ He replied as he stood in the doorway. ‘I hope your sister and brother-in-law have a wonderful trip.’

‘Thanks Tom’ Kate said with a smile. 

Tom took a step toward her, placed his hand on her arm, slowly lowered his head and ghosted his lips over hers before kissing her, softly, sweetly.

‘Good night Kate. Sleep well’ he whispered. He then turned and walked to his car. Kate just stood there for a moment before closing the door. She turned and leaned her back against it, brought her hand to her lips and smiled.

‘Good night Tom’ she whispered to herself as her finger tips lightly traced her lips. She stood there for a few minutes before she finally went back upstairs to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a tiny, hint of smut, the next chapter SHOULD have more!  
> I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. but that could change!)

‘Thank you so much Tom, I really appreciate your help’ Kate said as Tom reached for the doorknob.

‘You’re very welcome Kate, glad to do it.’ He replied as he stood in the doorway. ‘I hope your sister and brother-in-law have a wonderful trip.’

‘Thanks Tom’ Kate said with a smile. 

Tom took a step toward her, placed his hand on her arm, slowly lowered his head and ghosted his lips over hers before kissing her, softly, sweetly.

Kate brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. Tom took a couple more steps forward, causing Kate to step back, he kicked the front door shut as he wrapped his other arm around her tightly, his kiss becoming more urgent. Kate could feel his hardness pressing against her and she rolled her hips against him. Tom moaned and broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor then reached for hers and doing the same with it. Tom brought his hands up and cupped her breasts over her bra. 

Kate’s hands roamed down his chest and made their way to the button on his jeans and then slowly unzipped them, slipping her hand inside. Tom let out a soft moan as Kate ran her fingertips along his length over his underpants. He ran his hands down her sides, bending his knees slightly he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist and walked over to the sofa. Tom put one knee on the couch and laid Kate down, her head resting on the arm of the sofa. He started kissing down her neck, along her collarbone, running his tongue down her body. He swirled it around her belly button as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her sweat pants and panties and slowly started to………..

**BEEPBEEPBEEP-BEEPBEEPBEEP**

Kate slowly opened her eyes and reached for the snooze button on her alarm clock, 8:15a. She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of her dream. After she showered, dressed and made her bed she went across the hall to make the bed she and Tom put together last night. After the bed was made she started straightening up the rest of the house, she knew that Jenn and Charlie wouldn’t care if her house was slightly cluttered but she needed to keep her mind off of her dream. She had never thought about another man like that and it kind of scared her.

Kate made her way to the kitchen to prep the roast for dinner, she set the oven to a very low temperature and popped it in. She grabbed her purse and house keys and headed out the door. She decided to take the tube there, but would get a cab for the ride back with Jenn and Charlie. As the tube traveled she was trying not to think about the kiss, or the dream, but they were she could think about. The feel of his lips on hers, the way his stubble felt against her skin; scratchy and yet soft, the feel of his breath on her skin and the touch of his hand on her arm. She was so consumed by the thought that she almost missed her stop.

When she walked into the airport she checked the arrivals board and headed to the baggage carrousel to wait.

‘KATE! KATE!!!’ she heard Jenn yell as they came down the escalator. She stood and walked over. As soon as Jenn got to the bottom of the escalator she dropped her bag and ran into her sisters’ arms, Leaving Charlie behind to pick them up. ‘Oh my god Kate! I’ve missed you so much!!!’

Kate laughed, ‘I’ve missed you too! How was your flight?’

‘UGH! It was so long! I never want to do that again!’ she whined. 

Kate just giggled ‘Well, unless you plan on moving here, you’re going to have to when you fly home. And since your flying out of Paris, I think it will be a couple hours longer’

‘Hey Kate, How are you?’ Charlie asked as he came over and hugged her

‘I’m good, how are you?’

‘Glad to be standing!’

They grabbed the luggage and then piled into a cab 

‘It won’t take long to get to my place, I’ll make dinner and you guys can relax, take a nap or a bath, or both. And tomorrow I’ll start showing you around’

When they got to there Kate showed them around the house a bit before they decided to take a nap. After about 3 hours Jenn walked into the kitchen, Kate was sitting at the table reading, she glanced up and watched her sister shuffle in,

‘Morning sunshine, sleep well?’ she asked with a giggle

‘What day is it?’

‘Same day, silly. You only slept for about 3 hours’

‘That’s all?! UGH! Charlie was snoring really loud and it woke me up’

‘I’m sorry’

‘Oh well.’ Jenn stretched her arms over head ‘mmm... mind if I raid the fridge?’

‘No, go ahead’

Jenn grabbed a piece of left over pizza and walked over to sit with Kate.

‘This is really good! You definitely need to take us to this place while we’re here’

‘Sure, I’ll ask Tom where he got it’

‘Tom?! Is that THE Tom you keep telling me about?’

‘Yes. My FRIEND Tom brought it over last night when he helped me put together the bed’

Jenn had a big Cheshire cat grin across her face

‘I know that look Jenn.’

‘What? I’m just glad you’ve met someone. You deserve to be happy’

‘He’s just a friend’

‘Oh, I think he’s more than ‘just a friend’ from what you’ve told me’

‘What have I told you about him to make you think he’s more than that?’

‘It’s not really what you’ve said, but how you’ve said it’ Jenn said.

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow at her sister, ‘What are you talking about?’

‘When I talk to you and you bring him up, especially what happened the night of Wimbledon, your voice sounds different. It sounds like it used to when..…..’ Jenn stopped, picking at the toppings on the pizza.

‘When’ what?’

Jenn sighed ‘When Eric was alive. Happy, carefree…… and in love’

‘Jenn, I’m not in love with Tom. I’ve only known him for like.... 2 months’

‘So, I knew right after I met Charlie I wanted to marry him’ Jenn stared at her sister, and Kate was just staring at the table. ‘There’s something you’re not telling me Kate’ Kate didn’t say anything, but her cheeks started to turn red ‘Oh my God! You slept with him didn’t you!’ Jenn had a huge smile on her face and was bouncing in her seat

‘No! He just..... Kissed me’

‘When?’

‘Last night as he was leaving. He put his hand on my arm, leaned down and just gave me a very soft, sweet kiss.’

‘And then?’

‘He left. I went to bed and then I had a dream that we...... went a little further. But I woke up before we actually did anything’

‘I think you should go for it. I’m sure he likes you’

‘You’ve never even met him’

‘So? I know what you’ve told me. He sounds like a really nice guy and like I said, you deserve to be happy.’ Jenn said as she finished her pizza. She stared at her sister for a minute. ‘Eric would want you to be happy Kate. Trust me.’

Kate let out a sigh and glanced at the stove, then stood and walked over and opened the fridge. ‘I need to run to the store and get something I need to finish dinner. Wanna go with me?’

‘No, I think I’ll take a shower and wake up Charlie’

*************

The next few days seemed to fly by and before they knew it was the day before Jenn and Charlie were set to leave. Kate decided to take them to her favorite cafe for lunch. As they looked at the menu Jenn glanced up and blurted out ‘Oh my God!’ startling Kate and Charlie. 

‘Shit, Jenn! What?!’ Charlie asked

‘I think..... I think I see Tom Hiddleston, and he’s walking this way!’

Kate could feel butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks grow warm, she hadn’t spoken to Tom since that night at her house.

‘Kate, I thought that might be you! How are you?’ Tom said as he approached their table, Jenn just kept staring, her mouth slightly open.

‘Hi Tom, I’m good. I’d like you to meet my sister Jennifer and her husband Charles.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Kate talks about you all the time.’

‘Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hiddleston. So..... How do you 2 know each other?’ Jenn asked

‘Tom, please. We met through a mutual friend, Aubrey Smith.’

‘Oh, really.’ Jenn knew that her sister met her friend Tom through Aubrey, Kate just never told her Tom’s last name. 

‘Have you two been enjoying your trip?’

‘We have. Can’t believe we leave in the morning’

‘Kate said you’ll be going to Paris for a few days?’

‘Yes. Very excited about that!’ Jenn said with a big smile ‘oh, please join us Tom’

‘Is that alright Kate?’ Tom asked

‘Of course, please sit’

‘Great, let me just go tell the hostess I won’t be needing a table after all. I’ll be right back’

Jenn leaned across the table, ‘Why didn’t you tell me your friend Tom is Tom Freakin’ Hiddleston!!’ 

‘I don’t know, I guess it just never came up.’

‘It never came up that you’re in love with one of the most beautiful men in the world!?’ Jenn snapped ‘A man that I would leave him for in a hot second if he asked me too’ Jenn said as she pointed to Charlie 

‘Hey!!’ Charlie huffed

‘I mean…..Um..... You know I love you’ Jenn leaned over and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

‘I am NOT in love with him! And can we please drop this, he’s coming back!’ 

‘Yes you are and we can drop it for now, but we are definitely talking about this later!’

Kate rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the menu as Tom approached and sat.

Once they were finished eating they continued to sit and chat, Tom had his arm around the back of Kate’s chair and Kate had subconsciously leaned to her right, closer to Tom. After about an hour or so they all got up to leave and headed out of the café.

‘So it’s a little restaurant about 5 or 6 blocks north east of The Louvre, my friend Henri and his wife own it. Go there, tell him I sent you and that I said to surprise you. I promise, you will not be disappointed!’ Tom said to Jenn and Charlie as they stood outside.

‘Sounds great, thanks man. It was great to meet you’ Charlie said as he shook Tom’s hand.

‘Wonderful to meet you both!’ Tom then gave Jenn a hug before turning to Kate. ‘Kate, lovely to see you again.’

‘Good to see you too Tom.’ Kate replied. 

‘Oh! Charlie, let’s go look at that shop over there!’ Jenn suddenly said as she pulled his hand and started walking away

Tom let out a laugh ‘Kate, I know I said I’d call you about going to dinner tomorrow night? Monday night?’

‘Oh…. Um….’ Kate stammered ‘Yes. I’d love too’

‘Great, pick you up at 7?’

‘Sounds great’ Kate replied with a smile, she could feel her cheeks grow warm

‘Oh, wait. I’m leaving for Brussels in the morning…. Um….. I’ll be back Sunday afternoon, is Monday night good for you?

‘Yes, Monday’s great!’ 

Tom took a step toward her, placed his hand at the small of her back and pressed his lips to her cheek. ‘See you Monday, Darling’ Tom then turned and started walking away.

Kate went over to the shop to find Jenn and Charlie and go about their day. After a few more hours of wandering they headed back to Kate’s so they could start packing and get ready to leave in the morning. After dinner Jenn and Charlie went to bead and Kate was sitting on her bed reading when there was a soft knock on her door,

‘Kate? Are you still up?’ Jenn asked

‘Yeah, come on in’

Jenn came in a sat next to her sister on the bed.

‘So, what did you and Tom talk about?’

‘He…. Um… asked me out.’ Kate said, she glanced at her sister and she had a *and?* look on her face ‘I said yes, were going out to dinner Monday night’

Jenn let out a squeal and threw her arms around Kate, hugging her tightly ‘Kate! I’m so happy for you!! Oh my god! I can’t believe my sister is dating Tom Hiddleston!’

‘Jenn calm down! We’re not dating, it’s just dinner’

‘It’s more than just dinner sis. That man is in love with you!’

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

‘What! I was sitting across from the two of you at lunch, his body language practically screamed “I want to FUCK you!”‘ Kate’s mouth dropped open at her sisters statement, ‘And so did yours’

‘Jenn I think you should go to bed. You have an early flight tomorrow’

‘Ugh! Kate, you know you do. If you didn’t want to you wouldn’t have had that dream’ Jenn said as she walked toward the door ‘And you wouldn’t have told ME about it if you didn’t want someone to tell you to go for it!’ as Jenn pulled the door closed she turned back to her sister, winked and whispered ‘Go for it!’

Kate grabbed a pillow off her bed and hurled it at the door, she could hear her sister laughing in the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut……. SORRY!! :-( Next chapter for sure…. I’ve already got it semi-planned out! I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!  
> ((Not really happy with this chapter, I wanted it to go a different way but it just didn’t work out))

A couple days after Jenn and Charlie left Kate got together with Aubrey and the two went to lunch and then shopping. While in one shop Kate saw a dress that she absolutely fell in love with, but was reluctant to get because of the price. It was a sapphire blue satin dress with a knee length A-line skirt, black sheer fabric over the neckline and across the back and black floral embroidery along the bodice and down the skirt.

‘At least try it on!’ 

‘Where would I even wear something like this?’

‘Wear it on your date with Tom’ Aubrey said with a wink.

Kate thought about it a little, ‘Fine, I’ll try it on.... but I’m not buying it. It’s way too expensive.’ As she stepped out of the dressing room Aubrey’s jaw dropped. 

‘Oh my God Kate! You look amazing!! You really need to get that dress!!’

Kate looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the embroidery. She did love the dress and she really liked how she looked in it and how it made her feel. She also couldn’t help but think of what Tom might think of the dress on her. She looked at the price tag again and decided she just couldn’t do it and headed back into the dressing room to take off the dress.

‘You have to come out and with us tonight, Kate! We’re going to that new club down on High street’ Aubrey said as they walked out of the shop, heading toward the tube.

‘No, I’m not much of a club person, I don’t dance’

‘Oh, come on! It’ll be fun. Jim is going, and Rochelle and Heath said they might show too’

‘I don’t know, Aub. I don’t think I have anything that I could wear to a club’

‘Just wear some dark jeans and a cute top and you’re good!! C’mon!!’

‘Fine..... I’ll come’

‘GREAT! I’ll pick you up at 8p!’ 

‘Okay, see you later’ Kate gave Aubrey a hug goodbye and headed into the station.

**********

Kate stood against the wall of the club, nursing her drink, Aubrey came over with three shots and handed one to her ‘Drink this, you need to loosen up!’

‘No, I’m okay’ Kate replied

‘C’mon! Enjoy yourself!’ Kate smiled and took the shot from Aubrey, put it to her lips and threw her head back, the amber liquid burned on the way down.

‘Oh my God! That’s horrible!!’ Kate asked with her eyes pressed tightly shut.

‘Here, chase it with this!’ Aubrey said as she thrust the other shot into Kate’s hand. Without thinking or looking she downed that one as well.

‘UGH!!! What was that?!’ Kate asked.

‘Jim’s shot. He said he’s running late and to have a shot for him’

‘Why did I have to do his shot?!’ Kate asked

‘Because I did Rochelle’s at the bar. She’s running late too!’

Almost as soon as she downed the second shot Aubrey headed back to the bar for more. After a few minutes the warm liquid made its way through her and she could feel herself start to relax. She soon started moving away from the wall and sway slightly to the music.   
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a pair of sparkling eyes she wasn’t expecting to see. Tom lowered his head to her ear, so he wouldn’t have to yell, his hand still on her shoulder.

‘Hello darling, how are you tonight?’ His lip brushed her earlobe, the warmth of his breath against her skin and his velvet voice sent a shiver down her spine that left her speechless. All she could muster was a half-hearted smile. Aubrey soon returned with 3 more shots.

‘TOM!!’ she yelled when she saw him, Tom leaned down and kissed her cheek ‘I’m so glad you’re here!! Here, have a shot with us!!’ He nodded and took one of them from her.

‘I don’t think I can do another one’ Kate said as Aubrey held it out, pouting her lips. She glanced at Tom and he shot her a wink, with that Kate felt her knees shake, she grabbed the shot and shouted cheers before throwing her head back again, it didn’t burn as much this time. Kate started to relax even more and began to move again as Aubrey once again disappeared into the crowd. Kate finished off her drink and Tom asked her she wanted another one, she mouthed that she couldn’t hear him while pointing to her ear. He leaned in close to her again, this time placing his hand on the small of her back,

‘I’m heading to the bar, can I get you anything?’ She took the opportunity of his closeness to breathe him in, she could never place what he was wearing just that he always smelled good enough to eat. She turned her mouth toward his ear and placed her hand on his arm.

‘Whatever you’re having.’ Tom nodded, grabbed the empty glass from her hand, and headed toward the bar. She watched him as he walked away, he looked amazing tonight in black, slightly faded jeans and a grey sweater that hugged his chest, back and arms.

He soon came back with drinks in hand, giving one to Kate and clinked his glass to hers. She took a sip, scotch, Kate never really liked scotch but she continued to sip on it as she swayed to the music, before long she only had a glass of rapidly melting ice and a pretty good buzz going.

Kate starting dancing, something she never really cared for, she even grabbed Tom’s hand inviting him to join her, which he happily did. As the music thumped on and the alcohol she had consumed took over she began to lose her inhibition and threw her arms around Tom’s neck, dancing closer to him than she had danced to anyone in a long time. She pressed her body to his and his arm went around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. 

Tom started running his hand up and down her back. She looked up and stared into his eyes, she loved how they always seemed to always sparkle. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She moved her free hand to the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Kate deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue and Tom’s grip around her waist tightened as his other arm, drink still in hand, wrapped around her. She pulled her lips away from his and placed open mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She heard Tom let out a soft moan and felt his fingertips dig into her hip.

All of a sudden she felt something wet, and very cold, running down her back and jumped away from Tom. Someone dancing next to them had bumped his arm, causing his drink to spill down her back. As she stood there listening to the man that bumped into him apologize she suddenly became very dizzy and felt the room spinning, she headed outside for some fresh air. 

When she got outside she went around the corner to get away from all the people standing just outside the door, she leaned back against the brick wall, closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze against her face, she hadn’t realized how hot she was until she came outside.

‘Kate? Are you out here?’ she heard someone calling for her but she didn’t want to answer, she could hear footsteps approaching her. ‘There you are. Are you alright?’ She didn’t open her eyes but she knew it was Tom. She didn’t speak either, just nodded her head that she was. ‘Are you sure?’ He asked her again, placing his hand on her shoulder. This time she opened her eyes and looked up into his.

‘I’m sure’ she replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out. ‘I thought you were out of town until Monday morning?’

‘I got back early. I turned my phone on when I got off the plane and got Aubrey’s text about you guys going out tonight, so I thought I’d surprise you’

‘I’m glad you did.’ She moved away from the wall and closer to Tom, placing her left hand on the center of his chest, she felt his heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest.

‘Kate.....’ Tom whispered as he leaned his head down and kissed her again. Kate ran her tongue over his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. 

‘Tom? Kate? Where the hell are you guys!?’ Kate heard Aubrey calling, she pulled her lips away from Tom’s, looked down at her hand that was now gripping his sweater tightly and shook her head.

‘Oh, god. I’m sorry’ she said as she stepped away from Tom ‘I’m so sorry’

‘Sorry for what?’ Tom asked 

‘I-I’m sorry, I have to go.’ She said again as she turned and walked quickly down the street, she saw some people getting out of a cab and jumped in.

‘Kate?! Wait a minute!’ Tom called, he got to the cab just as it pulled away from the curb. 

When Kate got home she put on some sweats, threw her hair in a messy ponytail and washed her face. As she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but feel ashamed at her behavior, *what is wrong with you!* she thought to herself. 

She walked down to the kitchen, got a glass of water and then headed into the living room. She curled up on the couch with a photo album, one that held pictures of her and Eric from their last trip together. She flipped through its pages and could feel the tears roll down her cheeks, and she kept repeating softly *I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.*

As she started at one of the pictures there was a knock at the door, she tried to ignore it but the second knock was a bit louder. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, she was very surprised to find Tom on her front step, a look of worry on his face.

‘Tom, what are you doing here?’

‘I wanted to make sure you were alright? Why did you leave so suddenly?’

‘Um…. I’m fine. I just………. needed to leave’

‘You don’t look fine, you look like you’ve been crying’

Kate brought her hand up and wiped her face as she turned and walked back into the house, shuffling back to the couch and curled up on one end, her back against the arm, one foot on the floor and her other leg tucked under her. Tom stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he walked into the living room and stood behind the couch.

‘Kate, what’s wrong?’ Tom asked as he walked around the couch, he noticed the album as he sat at the other end of the couch, Kate didn’t say anything for a moment, she just stared at the same picture. ‘Kate?’

‘I didn’t say goodbye’ she mumbled

‘What?’

‘I didn’t get to say goodbye’ Kate said again with a sniffle ‘He had been in the hospital for a little over a week and I stayed with him the whole time. The day he died he made me leave, made Jenn take me home to take a real shower and then out to lunch or something, just to get me out of the hospital for a few hours.’ Tom moved closer to her on the couch, picking up the album and setting it on his lap. Kate brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees.

‘He was the one that was sick but he was worried about me, that I wasn’t taking care of myself. He said it would make him feel better to know that I was out having a good day. I didn’t want to go, but I didn’t want to argue with him either, so I left. He died 45 min before we got back to the hospital. I didn’t get to say goodbye, I didn’t get to tell him how much I loved him, that I would always love him’ Tom brought his hand up and gently stroked her arm, Kate lifted her head and he could see the tears streaming down her face. ‘He died alone….. I promised him I would always be there for him and when he needed me the most I wasn’t there! How could I not be there?!’

‘Kate, it’s okay. You were there, you said you had been with him that whole time. He wanted you to go out, he wanted you to have a nice day with your sister’

‘I know, but by not being there when he...... not being saying goodbye...... I feel like when I kissed you tonight that I.... I was....’ Kate stopped, dropping her head again.

Tom let out a sigh ‘That you were cheating on him?’

Kate lifted her head a bit and nodded yes.

‘Kate, look at me’ but she didn’t, Tom placed his hand on her arm. ‘Please…. look at me’

Kate finally lifted her head and looked at Tom, ‘I don’t know what you’ve gone through, what you’re still going through. But I promise, you did nothing wrong.’ Tom brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. ‘What was the last thing you said to him before you left that day?’

‘I.... Um *sniffle*..... I said I didn’t want to go, that I wanted to stay with him. He started to get mad that I said I wouldn’t go and I didn’t want him upset so I finally said "Fine! I’ll go!"‘

‘Then what?’ Tom asked

‘I walked over, grabbed his hand, bent down and gave him a kiss. I told him....’ Kate took a deep breath and let it out ‘I told him I loved him and that I would be back in a couple hours.’

‘Did he say anything before you left?’

‘He squeezed my hand and said he loved me. That he always had and that he always would’

‘You told him you loved him before you left, sometimes that’s all you need to say.’ He brushed another tear from her face ‘I didn’t know Eric, but I can tell that loved him very much and that he loved you. Don’t you think he would want you to go on with your life? To be happy?’

‘Yes...... I do…… but I’m….*sniffle*.... I’m scared. We were together for so long and I’ve never felt that way about anyone else. He was the only man I have ever loved, that I have ever...... slept with’ Kate stared into Tom’s eyes for a moment ‘and until the other night when you kissed me, he’s the only man I’ve ever kissed’

‘I’m sorry, Kate. I didn’t know’

‘No, Tom. Please…. don’t be sorry, I’m not. Besides, I’m the one that should apologize to you, my behavior tonight was WAY out of line....... I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.’

‘I’m not sorry you kissed me Kate... I quite enjoyed it.’ Tom could see Kate’s cheeks turn red and he couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Kate smiled and rested her head against the couch, she yawned and her eyelids kept trying to drift shut. ‘I…. uh…. should probably go, it’s getting late’ he said as he set the photo album on the coffee table, stood and walked toward the door, Kate followed. ‘Are we still on for Monday?’

‘Yes’ 

‘Great, I’ll pick you up at 7p.’ Tom said as he started walking to his car while Kate stood at the door. Tom turned and looked back at her ‘Aspirin, lots of water, and sleep and your hangover shouldn’t be too bad.’ He said as he opened his car door.

‘Thanks, Tom. Good night’

‘Good night Kate, see you Monday.’ 

Kate closed the door and headed to bed. When she woke the next morning she had a slight headache but wouldn’t say she was really ‘hung over’ she sat up in her bed and checked her phone, there was a message from Aubrey,

“Hey!! Where did you disappear to last night?! Did you and Tom go and have some….. FUN?!!!”

“Sorry about that, we were dancing, felt dizzy and left… Tom came over to make sure I was okay, then he went home” she didn’t feel like going into everything that happened, she would tell her eventually, just not right now. They text each other for a while before she finally got up and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. She headed down to the kitchen to make coffee and decided to spend the day just relaxing and reading.

********  
Monday afternoon Kate started getting a little nervous about her date with Tom. Yeah, she had already made out with him... drunkenly…. But this was an actual first date! She hadn’t been on a first date since she was 16. As the clock crept closer to 7p she started getting ready, a little after 6p Tom sent her a text,

“Hey, I’m in the area…. Mind if I pick you up early?”

“No, that’s fine”

“Great! See you shortly”

As soon as she read it she went in the bathroom to finish getting ready, as she ran her fingers through her hair she glanced at her hand. She held it in front of her face, looking down at the ring still on her finger. She walked back out into the bedroom and toward her jewelry box, she opened it and grabbed the small black velvet box inside. She sat on her bed, slowly pulled her engagement ring off her finger and placed it into the ring box. She sat and stared at it for a few moments until the sound of someone knocking at her door jarred her. She closed the ring box and placed it back into her jewelry box as she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs.

The restaurant was near-by so Tom left his car Kate’s house and they walked there. They talked all through dinner, Kate asked him a bunch of questions about his family, his childhood, what made him want to be an actor, everything. She felt as though all the time they spent together up to now was all about her and she wanted to know everything there was to know about Tom. 

Any kind of nervousness she had earlier was now long gone, being around Tom made her feel calm. His voice and his demeanor were very soothing and she enjoyed his company immensely. After dinner they strolled back to her house slowly, taking the time to enjoy each other’s company.

‘I wanted to ask you if you might care to join me at a Benefit Banquet next week.’ Tom asked as they approached her door. ‘It’s for one of my favorite charities and it would be an absolute honor to have you accompany me’

‘Oh… Um…. I don’t know…. I’m not sure I would fit in at something like that.’

‘You’d fit in just fine.’ Tom told her ‘You don’t have to answer right now, think about it and let me know, okay?’

‘I will’ Kate said as she turned the key in the door and pushed her door open. ‘Good night Tom. I had a wonderful time tonight’ she paused for moment, part of her hoping that he was going to kiss her good night, she longed to feel his lips on hers again.

‘As did I’ Tom wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and kissed the side of her head before turning and walking toward his car. Kate turned to go inside but then stopped and turned around,

‘Tom?’ 

‘Yes, love?’

Kate walked up to him, placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his, she could feel his breath tickling her lips before she pressed them to his. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, Kate opened her mouth and massaged her tongue against his. Tom’s fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt and he caressed her soft skin at the small of her back. Kate let out a soft moan at his touch, she slowly pulled her lips from his and looked up into his eyes

‘I’d love to go to the banquet with you’ she whispered breathlessly

‘Good….. yeah….. Um….. I’ll…... *clears throat*……I’ll call you tomorrow with all the details’

‘Okay’ Kate smiled and headed back towards her house ‘Good night, Tom’ she said with a huge smile on her face as she closed the door.

The next morning Kate got up, showered, dressed and headed straight for the shop that she and Aubrey went to a few days ago and bought the dress she loved. She also got a new pair of shoes, a handbag and a shawl.

She couldn’t wait until Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay… this chapter has them FINALLY hooking up… aka SMUT!!! (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!

The next week seemed to drag on slowly. Kate and Tom had spoken or texted almost every day but hadn’t seen each other since their date. She was very busy at work and he was in rehearsals for an upcoming play. The night before the Banquet, Kate sat at her table eating dinner when phone rang, it was Jenn.

‘Hey sis, how are you?’ Kate asked as she answered

‘I’m…. good. Sorry I haven’t called. We’ve been home for 4 days and I still feel jet lagged.’

‘No worries, I’ve been busy at work this week. How was Paris?’

‘Oh, Kate. It was beautiful! I can’t even describe it. I can’t wait to go back’

‘You guys have already decided to go back?’

‘Yeah, Charlie said he wants to try to go back for our 5th anniversary’

‘Aww, that’s sweet’

‘Yeah…. So…… I was wondering….. how your date with Tom went the other night.’

 

‘It was nice. We went to this little place nearby and just talked and talked. It was just very laid back and comfortable’ Kate told her ‘We’re actually going out again tomorrow night. He invited me to go to a Benefit Banquet with him. I’m really nervous about it’

‘That sounds like fun. Why are you nervous?’ Jenn asked

‘It’s a combination of things I guess. It’s only our second date, I’ll be meeting some of his friends and it’s a publicized event and I’m afraid I might do something to embarrass him’

‘What could you do to embarrass him?’

‘I don’t know… trip and fall and push him into the dessert table or a fountain or something. Or I could get drunk and make a fool of myself like I did after you left’ *shit!* Kate thought as the words left her lips.

‘Um……What? What happened!? I need details!’

Kate told her what happened the night she went out with Aubrey and about when Tom came over and how she was amazed that after all that he still wanted to spend time with her.

‘You know, there’s a very simple explanation for that’ 

‘Don’t say it!’

‘He’s’ 

‘Jenn’ 

‘In’ 

‘Stop it’ 

‘LOVE’

‘Now!’ 

‘With you!!’

‘I’m going to hang up and never speak to you again!’

‘No you’re not. You love me too much.’

Kate couldn’t help but laugh. She and Jenn talked for another hour about what her dress and shoes looked like and how she was going do her hair and makeup. Jenn reassured her that she wouldn’t do anything to embarrass herself, or Tom.

‘Well, I should probably go, don’t want Charlie to kill me over the phone bill. Call me and let me know how the Banquet goes’

‘I will. Love you’

‘Love you too. Oh, and tell Tom that his friend and his restaurant were amazing, and thank him for telling us about it’

‘I will. Talk to you later’ 

After Kate hung up she finished her dinner, cleaned up, and watched a little TV before heading to bed.

When she woke the next morning Kate decided to do something that she hadn’t done in a very long time, she was going to get a manicure. There was a place not far from work that she always walked passed. She got dressed, made some coffee and toast and did a few things around the house before heading out the door. When she got there she picked a very lovely shade that was a close match to her dress, she also ended up getting a pedicure since they had a special going for new clients that took more than half the price off the pedicure. 

It was mid-afternoon when she got home, she drew herself a bath and shaved her legs. She didn’t plan on falling asleep in the tub but she did, when she woke she checked the time on her phone, 5p. *SHIT! TOM’S GOING TO BE HERE IN AN HOUR!!* She thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around her and ran around getting ready.

Her hair was done and she was just about finished with her make-up when her doorbell rang, she glanced at the clock on her night stand, 5:47p, Kate jumped up and headed down the stairs to answer the door. Halfway way there she realized all she had on was her bra and panties, and she turned back to get her robe

*ding-dong*

‘Just a moment!’ She called as she pulled her robe on and tied it. She opened the door and saw Tom in his tux, she couldn’t help but think how amazing he looked.

‘Hello darling. That’s a rather fetching garment’ Tom said with a grin, taking note of her pale lavender bathrobe. ‘Did I forget to mention that it’s black tie tonight?’ He added as he stood just outside the door

‘Ha ha.... very funny. I was just finishing up my make-up.... kind of fell asleep in the tub earlier, or I would have been ready by now’

‘It’s alright. I’m a bit early’

‘Come on in. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be good to go’

‘Take your time love’

‘Make yourself at home, there’s wine in the kitchen if you’d like some. I’ll be back down shortly’ Kate said as she ran back upstairs to finish getting dressed.

Kate finished her makeup, slipped on her dress and her shoes. She threw her compact, lipstick and phone in her hand bag and grabbed her shawl and some jewelry. She put on her earrings as she walked down the stairs, when she walked into the living room Tom was sitting on the couch looking at something one his phone.

‘Tom, would you mind clasping this necklace for me, please?’ She asked as she approached, holding it out to him

Tom raised his eyes and watched her walk toward him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

‘Tom?’

Tom cleared his throat as he stood, ‘Yes, o-of course’ Kate handed him the necklace, turned, and held her hair out of the way as he draped the necklace around her neck. After it was clasped Tom ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms 

‘Thank you. I can usually do them myself, but I always have trouble putting this one on. I don’t know why’ Kate turned to face Tom and saw that he was just staring at her. ‘Tom? Are you alright’

‘I’m fine…… You look… absolutely stunning, Kate.’

Kate blushed and bit her bottom lip, ‘Thank you Tom. You don’t look half bad yourself’ she said with a smile.

‘Shall we?’ Tom said as he motioned to the door.

‘Yes’

When they got to the banquet location Tom opened the door and helped Kate out of the car.  
Kate took his arm and they walked into the building, Tom could feel her shake a little and when he looked at her he could tell she was nervous surrounded by all the people that were there, he lowered his lips to her ear

‘Relax, you have nothing to be nervous about’

‘Easy for you to say, you’re used to all this. Oh, and telling someone to ‘relax’ is a sure fire way to make them even more nervous.’

‘Okay, how about I do show you something to help calm you down?’

‘What, some kind of actors trick?’

‘Sort of. Come over here’

Tom led her to an empty hallway, just around from where they had been headed

‘Okay, close your eyes and drop your hands to your sides.’ Kate did as she was told. ‘Good, now take a deep breath in, hold it for 4 seconds and then let it out slowly, repeat that a couple times’

Tom watched as Kate did the breathing technique a few times

‘Feel better?’

‘Truthfully..... No’ she answered, as she opened her eyes

‘Okay, let’s try something else. Close your eyes again, and take another deep breath and hold it’ Kate closed her eyes again and as she took a breath Tom pressed his lips to hers. Kate opened her mouth and kissed him back, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

Tom ran his tongue along her bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth. Kate let out a soft moan and Tom could feel the tension in her body start to melt away as she pressed her body against his. Tom’s lips made their way from her lips, along her jaw and up to her ear,

‘Feeling better?’ He whispered as he gently nibbled on her lobe

‘Mmmm..... Yes, much.... better’ Kate answered, breathlessly 

‘I’m glad. We should... um..... Probably head in now’

‘Okay’ Kate took a step back, she slid her hands toward his bow tie and straightened it.

Tom took her hand in his and gave her knuckle a gently kiss before lacing his fingers with hers and heading back toward the banquet room. As they made their way through the banquet room Tom introduced her to some of his friends, she never expected to meet so many stars. Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Emma Stone and a few more. Kate was having a marvelous time, they ate and danced and laughed, she hated to see it end. When they arrived back at Kate’s house she invited Tom in for tea.

‘I’m just saying, you could have told me the banquet was being held in your honor’ Kate said as they walked through the door, she set her keys and handbag on a small table in the entry way, then draped her shawl over the banister.

‘It wasn’t held in my honor’ Tom replied modestly as he shut the door behind him

‘Tom, it was ‘The Humanitarians of the Year Awards Banquet, at which YOU were named one of three Humanitarians of the Year. Therefor it was 1/3 in your honor’ Kate replied as she walked toward the kitchen.

‘Eheheheh…… I guess when you put it that way…..’ he said with a smile, following behind her. Kate bounced around the kitchen, turning on the tea kettle and getting some cups out of the cupboard. Tom watched her move around the room, ‘Can I help you with anything?’

‘No, it’s just about ready. Go sit, make yourself at home. I’ll be right there’

‘Okay’ Tom walked into the living room and shrugged off his jacket, laying on a chair, then untied his bowtie, leaving it hanging from his neck, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Kate walked into the room as he was undoing his cuff links and rolling up his sleeves, he didn’t see her standing and watching him, 

*Why is that so Damn sexy?* she thought to herself.

Tom turned and saw her, as soon as he did he had a huge smile on his face and walked over to her, taking the tray from her and setting it on the coffee table.

‘Here, let me’ he said as he picked up the tea pot and poured some into both cups, ‘Milk? Sugar?’

‘One sugar and a just a splash of milk, please’ Kate said as she sat, taking off her shoes and pulling her feet up onto the couch underneath her. Tom handed her a cup and sat next down next to her. They sat and talked for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each other’s company.

When Kate leaned forward to set her cup back on the table Tom did the same, but instead of just sitting back he leaned over, placed his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Kate turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his thumb before turning back and looking into his eyes. Tom’s hand slid behind her head and pulled her lips to his, his other hand gripped her hip. Kate ran her hands up his chest to his bowtie, she grabbed the tie and pulled herself closer, kissing him deeper as she swung her leg over him and straddled his lap. She moved her hands up his neck and then behind his head, running her fingers through his hair. Tom’s hands roamed up and down her back, he finally settled them on Kate’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze, the bulge in his pants hitting her sex, Kate let out a moan at the feeling. 

She rolled her hips against him and Tom let out a moan of his own as he peppered her neck with kisses, running his hands back up along her spine as Kate started to work the buttons on his shirt,

‘Are you sure….. You want to do this? We can stop’ Tom said breathlessly. Kate smiled and brought her hands up and cupped his face, kissing him deeply before looking into his eyes, 

‘I don’t want to stop, Tom.’ She whispered, ‘I want this. I want... You’ Tom smiled and pressed his lips back to hers

‘I want you too, Kate’ 

Tom let out another moan as her hands pushed his shirt open and ran over the taut muscles of his chest. As Kate’s lips and tongue made their way along Tom’s jaw and she could feel his fingers fumbling at back of her dress.

‘Kate...... where is the…… bloody zipper…….. On this thing......’ he said between moans  
Kate smiled against his neck before sitting up, she brought her hand to the side of the dress and drew the zipper down, she then took hold of the skirt and pulled the dress off over her head and dropped it to the floor beside the couch. 

Tom’s eyes traveled up and down her body, taking every inch of newly exposed flesh, he ran his up her thighs to her hips and up her sides, Kate couldn’t help but let out soft whimpers as his hands moved slowly up her body, she reached around to unfasten her bra and her hands were met by Tom’s as he unclasped it and tossed it to the floor with her dress. He cupped her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh as he rolled a nipple between his fingers and took the other into his mouth, licking and sucking it to a hardened peak, then moving to the other.

Kate’s head fell back and she let out another moan as she rolled her hips against Tom’s crotch again, and again.

‘Shit, Kate....... Mmmmm..... you’re going make me…… cum in my pants if you don’t stop that’

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, ‘We can’t have that now, can we’ she whispered against his mouth. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and gently bit it between her teeth before she ran her tongue down his neck, stopping to kiss his Adams apple. She continued her journey down his body, licking, nibbling and kissing his chest and abdomen as she slid off his lap and to the floor in front of him.

Kate reached down and took off his shoes and socks then ran her hands back up his legs, over his thighs, and rubbed his erection through his pants, Tom’s head fell back again as he bit his bottom lip. Kate undid his belt and pants, hooking her fingers in the waistband and pulling them down, Tom lifted his hips so she could pull them off completely, slowly revealing his beautiful, hard cock, the tip glistening with his arousal.

She gently wrapped her fingers around him and his body twitched at her touch, she gave him a couple slow strokes before she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, from base to tip. Tom let out a low moan as she pursed her lips over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around as she lowered her mouth down his length. Her hand stroked as her head bobbed slowly up and down, she brought her other hand to his balls and started massaging them. Tom’s head fell back against the couch and he let out another moan as he placed his hand on her head, guiding her up and down his cock. His hips jerked involuntarily as she lightly grazed him with her teeth, sending him deeper in her mouth. Kate moaned and the vibration made him jerk again, again sending him a little deeper than before. Kate popped off him with a smack and ran her tongue back down his length before she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, twirling her tongue around while stroking him, then the other.

‘Yessss..... Oh..... Mmmmm... So good... shit...... Kate, I’m close...... Ahhh...’ Tom moaned

Kate lowered her mouth back down his cock and Tom gently thrust his hips up off the couch, his hand back on her head. His grip in her hair tightened and her mouth moved faster and faster,

‘Oh God.... yes.... Yes.... UGH......’ his entire body jerked forward as he spilled into her mouth ‘Ahhh......Ahhh...... SHIT!!!’ He moaned as he fell back against the couch.

Kate started kissing back up his body and gave him a few more slow strokes as he continued to spasm. Tom ran his hand through his hair before looking down into Kate’s eyes. He brought his hand to her face and pulled hers to his, crashing his lips against hers. He started to stand, pulling Kate to her feet, kissing her deeply and moaning into her mouth. 

He ran his hands down her sides, bending his knees slightly as he grabbed her thighs, Kate let out a squeal of surprise as he lifted her up and pulled her legs around his waist. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest, he broke the kiss as he started walking toward the stairs. Kate dropped her head, kissing and nibbling the spot where his neck and shoulder met, Tom moaned again as he gently kicked Kate’s bedroom door open and walked toward the bed. He climbed onto the bed and brought his lips back to hers as he laid her on the bed.

Tom ran his lips down her neck, licking collarbone as his hands kneaded the supple flesh of her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He brought one nipple to his mouth as his hand roamed down her body, slipping into her panties and dragging his middle along her slit, Kate let out a moan at his touch.

‘Mmmm, you’re so wet Kate’ Tom whispered against her breast as he slowly slid his digit into her, followed by another, pumping them slowly. He withdrew them and circled her clit, drawing another moan from her as his tongue made its way down her body. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down and off her legs then ran his hand back up her thighs, he pulls her legs over his shoulders before giving her slit a long slow lick and twirling his tongue over her clit. Kate arched her back off the bed and Tom sucked her clit as he plunged his fingers into her cunt, curling and twisting then inside her,

‘Tom…… mmmmm….. please…… make me cum’

Tom’s fingers and tongue worked faster as Kate rolled her hips against his face, he could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers as he slipped a third into her, tapping her spot. Kate’s hand darted to his hair, pulling his mouth tighter against her, Tom let out a deep groan and the vibration from his lips sent her over the edge, her cunt clamped down on his fingers and her hips bucked hard,

‘Yes, baby….. cum for me……. Mmmm, so beautiful’ Tom whispered as she continued to writher against his fingers

‘Tom…… I-I need to….. Feel you inside me….. Please’ Kate moaned softly. 

Tom crawled back up her body, planting kisses as he went until his lips met hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kate could taste herself on his lips and could feel him running his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her wetness before he slowly starting easing into her tight cunt. Tom pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he sheathed himself within her. Kate’s mouth fell open and her breath quickened at the feeling of him stretching her walls, she brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek as he began to roll his hips, sliding in and out of her cunt.

‘God, Kate….. You feel so good….. So wet…. So tight’ Tom groaned against her mouth before running his tongue along her jaw and nibbling her ear. He started thrusting faster as he rose up to his knees and gripped her hips tightly. 

‘Yes….. Mmmm….. Tom……harder…. ahhh’ 

Tom lowered himself back down and kissed Kate’s lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he shifted his weight and rolled onto his back. He held Kate against his chest and brought his lips to her ear,

‘I want to feel you ride my cock’ he whispered before loosening his grip on her, his hands sliding down her body to grip her hips again.

Kate rose up and rocked her hips back and forth on his cock as her hands roamed his body. She slid her hands up his arms and grasped his hands, guiding them up her body to her breasts. He squeezed and pinched and gripped the soft flesh as Kate began to bounce on his cock….   
Up and down, harder and faster, rolling and grinding on his shaft, feeling it deeper and deeper in her cunt

‘T-Tom….. Oh god…. I’m so close….. Mmm….’ She moaned as she pinched and twisted his nipples between her fingers.

‘Oh…. Shit……so am…. I….. God…. Don’t stop….. Ah…..’

Tom felt her cunt start to tighten around him, he brought one hand down and rolled his thumb over her clit, Kate reached behind her and massaged Tom’s balls as threw her head back and her mouth dropped open, her cunt tightly gripped Tom’s cock as she came hard 

‘Yes….. Oh, god….. Yes… TOM!!!’ she screamed while her entire body jerked, Tom shot up and wrapped his arms tightly around her and his pelvis thrust up into her harder and harder as his own orgasm approached. Kate was still lightly rubbing his balls when his head dropped to her shoulder and he brought his hand back to her clit to coax another orgasm from her,

‘Cum again Kate…… ahhh…..’ he moaned against her neck ‘Cum. With. Me’ each word followed by a hard thrust. She rolled her hips as he continued thrusting his hips and rubbing her clit. Tom felt her cunt start to tighten again as she came, her moans set off Tom’s and he soon followed, spilling into her as he bit down on her shoulder.

They both stayed still for a few moments, breathing heavy and holding each other tightly. Tom slowly lifted his head and rand his hand up her back. He looked into her eyes as he smoothed her sweat dampened hair away from her face, rubbing his nose against her cheek and smiling. Tom laid back on the bed pulling Kate down with him, her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart racing, as was hers. She slowly slid off him and laid beside him, Tom reached for the blanket at the end of the bed and covered them as he pressed his chest to her back and draped his arm over her. Kate grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss to his palm and lacing her fingers with his as they both drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Smut!!   
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. but that could change!)

When Kate woke the next morning Tom’s arm was still around her, his fingers still laced with hers.   
She loved the feeling of his body pressed against hers, their legs tangled together, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her back with every breath. She could stay like this all day… if it weren’t for the fact that her bladder felt as though it was about to explode. She slowly slipped out of bed and crossed to the bathroom. She pulled on her robe as she emerged from the bathroom and walked back toward the bed, she stood at the foot as she looked upon Tom’s sleeping form. His lower half covered by just the bed sheet, she could make out the lines of his toned runners legs and the beautiful curve of his firm ass. He started to stir, but didn’t wake, he rolled onto his back, one hand went underneath his head as the other rested on his stomach. 

Kate grabbed some clothes and went to shower, Tom still had not woken when she emerged from the bathroom again. She crossed the room and slipped out the door heading down the stairs. She gathered, and folded, Tom’s cloths and her dress from the floor then headed back upstairs and quietly slipped back in the room to hang her dress and leave Tom’s clothes where he could find them. She headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and make some breakfast. She surveyed her refrigerator and pantry and decided on French toast, sausage and some fruit. She stood at the stove tending to her French toast when she felt Tom slip his arm around her waist and his lips on her neck, her head fell back against his shoulder,

‘Mmmm….. Good Morning’ she sighed

‘Morning. Something smells good’ Tom replied as he planted kisses along her neck ‘So does the food’

Kate laughed and raised her free hand to his face, running her fingers over his morning stubble

‘Can I help you with anything?’ he asked as he turned his head and kissed her palm ‘Set the table maybe?’

‘Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you’

Tom took a step back, running his hand down her hip and pinching her ass, Kate squealed in surprise

‘Where is everything?’ Tom asked with a laugh

‘Um, there are a couple plates and some utensils on the counter right there, I got them out, just hadn’t put them on the table yet. Coffee cups are above the maker and there is syrup and jam in the fridge if you’d like any with your French toast’ 

Tom went to work setting the table and pouring coffee as Kate finished cooking and started plating everything. She cut the French toast and sprinkled it with powdered sugar before adding the fruit and sausage to the plates. 

‘This looks and smells delicious’ Tom said as Kate placed the plate in front of him

‘Why thank you sir!’ Kate replied as she sat across from him.

‘So. What are your plans for today?’ Tom asked as he cut into his sausage

‘Um….. No plans. Except maybe some laundry’ Kate replied before taking a bite. ‘What about you? What are your plans for today?’

‘Hmmm…. Well, I had the absolute pleasure of spending an amazing night with an amazingly beautiful woman and I was hoping she would like to spend the day with me as well’

Kate blushed, ‘Really? Well, what do you have in mind for this ‘amazing woman’ and yourself?’

‘Swing by my place so I can shower and change cloths, then maybe a walk down by the Thames or through the park, or wherever our feet may take us’ Tom took another bite. ‘Then later this evening perhaps dinner and a movie?’

‘Hmm….. I think that sounds like a wonderful day. I hope she takes you up on that’ she replied with a giggle

When they finished eating Tom pick up his plate and placed it on top of Kate’s as he stood,

‘Oh, you have a bit of powdered sugar on the corner of your mouth’ he said as he stood in front of her. She was about to wipe it with her napkin when Tom leaned down and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth and massaging it against hers.  
‘There…. Got it’ he said with a smile as he lifted his head

‘Mmmmm…..Thank you’

‘You’re more than welcome’ Tom walked over and placed the dishes in the sink. ‘So, should we be off?’ he asked as he turned back around

‘Yeah, I just need to put on shoes’

Within thirty minutes they were pulling up in front of Tom’s house. He unlocked the front door, pushed it open, and stepped aside to allow Kate to go in ahead of him. The entry way was bright and open, there was a small nook set into the wall near the door with a small basket that Tom tossed his keys into. He grabbed a cord next to the basket and plugged in his phone,

‘Let me show you around’ he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house, starting upstairs and working back down, and ending in his study. ‘So, make yourself at home and I’ll be back down and we can go’

Kate wandered around the room for a moment, running her fingers over the books on his shelf and looking at his pictures. When she heard the shower upstairs turn on she got an idea and headed up the stairs to Tom’s bedroom, she pushed open the door and tiptoed in. Kate glanced over to the bathroom door and saw that it was open a bit, steam rolling out, and smiled when she heard Tom singing. 

She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it to the chair in the corner, then she undid her jeans and slid them off her legs. As she walked over to the bed she took off her bra and dropped it to the floor before pulling back the covers on his bed and climbing in. When she heard the water shut off in the bathroom she slid her panties off and held them, just waiting for Tom to emerge from the bathroom. She heard the sink turn on and the sound of brushing teeth, when the door finally opened Tom was standing with nothing but a towel wrapped low around his narrow hips, running his fingers through his wet hair, and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. 

He hadn’t seen her yet so Kate tossed her panties at him, hitting him in the face with them. Startled, he took a step back before grabbing the panties now dangling from the handle of his toothbrush and holding them up in front of him, his eyes slowly made their way over to the bed and saw Kate with the sheet held up covering her breasts

‘So, as much fun as your plans for the day sounded, I couldn’t help but think it might be a little more fun to spend the day inside’ Kate said with a smile, she then bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. 

Tom stepped back to the sink, placed his toothbrush back in the holder, and rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth, 

‘I think I have to agree’ he said as he walked across the room. 

He grabbed the edge of his towel and gave it a slight tug, letting it fall to the floor as he approached the bed. He grabbed the edge of the sheet, dove underneath it and started tickling Kate. She started laughing and moving about the bed trying to escape Tom’s tickle attack, slowly Tom’s tickles turned into caressing, massaging, and kissing. Tom pressed his lips to Kate’s knee and run his tongue up one thigh as his hand ran up the other, his mouth hovered over her folds, his breath and the anticipation of what was coming sent a shiver up her spine.

Tom spread her folds and flattened his tongue against her, he wiggled it back and forth as he drew it slowly up her slit and circling around her clit. Kate let out a moan as he repeated the motion several times. He slipped one of his long, slender fingers into her, followed by another, curling them up and hitting her g-spot. Tom pumped his fingers faster and harder as he sucked at her clit

‘Oh….. Mmmm….. Tom…… Oooohhh’ Kate moaned as she gripped the sheet 

Tom ran his tongue up her body, still pumping his fingers, his other hand grasped her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers as he sucked and gently bit the other. Kate brought her hands up and cupped Tom’s face pulling his lips to hers. Her tongue darting deeply into his mouth. 

She ran a hand down his body and curled her fingers around his cock and slowly stroked him, Tom moaned into her mouth as she squeezed and gently twisted her hand as she drew it up his rock hard length.

Tom pumped fasted, pressing his thumb in circles around her clit, Tom feel her start to tighten around his fingers and pumped and curled them faster, Kate’s back arched off the bed as she came. Tom pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth

‘You taste absolutely delicious, darling’

‘Tom..... Please..... Fuck me’ she whispered as she guided his cock to her entrance.

Tom ran his hand down her thigh, his fingertips lightly grazing her soft skin before pulling it up around his waist. Kate let out soft moan and her mouth dropped to Tom’s shoulder, her tongue darting out to taste his wet skin. She ran her tongue up his neck and nibbled his earlobe before Tom brought his lips back to hers as he slowly slid into her.

Kate ran her hands over Tom’s back, feeling his muscles tighten with every move he made against her body. She rolled her hips to meet Tom’s deep thrusts, bringing her other leg up around his waist.

Tom started thrusting harder, sitting up on his knees and gripping Kate’s hips to pull her down against him as he pounded into her, rolling his hips after each thrust. Kate could feel herself getting closer and she reached one hand down and rubbed her clit. 

Tom was getting closer too and the sight of her touching herself sent him over the edge. Kate’s cunt clamped down on his cock and her back arched off the bed as she came Tom gripped her hips tighter and slammed into her harder and harder, his chin dropped to his chest and he let out a loud groan as he came inside her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kate’s lips before rolling to the side and laying down on the bed beside her.

Kate rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest and her legs tangled with his, she could feel his heart pounding and watched his chest rise and fall quickly. 

‘Yeah..... Your idea...... was definitely..... Better..... Then mine’ he said breathlessly as he brought his hand up and stroked her hair.

‘And just think..... The day just beginning’ Kate replied with a smile as her fingertips traced small circles around Tom’s nipple.

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon going back and forth between quick, rough fucking and slow, intimate love making. Around 3.30 as Tom laid with his arms around Kate, running his fingertips lightly over her arms, his stomach let out a loud rumble that Kate could feel against her back.

‘Hungry?’ She asked with a laugh

‘Yeah. You’ve really made me work up an appetite’ he replied, ‘shall we get cleaned up and go out to dinner, and maybe catch a movie?’

‘Yeah. I’m pretty hungry too’

‘Okay, should we shower together’ he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her ‘or separately’

‘Probably separately, or we may never get out of there…… and I really need food’

‘Okay.... you first or I’m dragging you in with me’

Kate laughed and climbed out of bed, her legs still a little rubbery. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and the chair and headed toward the bathroom. 

‘There should be clean towels in the cupboard. If not I can grab you one from the laundry’ Tom said as she walked through the door, Kate opened the cupboard and grabbed the last clean one

‘There’s only one left’ she called back

‘That’s Ok, I can use the one out here that I used earlier’

Once they were both showered and dressed they headed to a little place that Tom thought that Kate would love, and did, and then went to see a movie. When they got back to her place they stood on her doorstep, kissing and groping each other, for a few minutes. 

‘Want to come in?’ Kate asked, slightly out of breath

‘Yes...... But I better not’ Tom replied ‘I know you have to work in the morning and if I come in you’re not going to get any sleep tonight’

Kate smiled and kissed him again,

‘Then you better leave now, or I’m going to drag you in there and have my way with you’

Tom laughed and gave her ass a squeeze as he turned to walk to his car.

‘I’ll call you tomorrow’ he said as he opened his car door

‘You better! Good night’ 

‘Good night. Now go get some sleep, I don’t know about you but after today….. I’m exhausted!’

Kate smiled and waved as Tom started his car and pulled away. She watched as his taillights disappeared around the corner.

The next day at work she had a smile on her face the entire day.

‘In a good mood Kate?’ Sherrie asked as they headed for the door to leave for the day ‘You’ve had that goofy grin on your face all day’

‘Hmmmm.... Um..... Yeah, I guess I am’ Kate replied, she hadn’t realized she had been smiling all day and she felt her cheeks get a little warm just thinking about how she and Tom had spent the previous day.

‘Oh! Wait a moment. That’s not just a good mood.’ Sherrie said, taking note of Kate’s now rosy cheeks, ‘You’re in love, aren’t you?!’

Kate let out a soft laugh as she finally realized what Jenn told her weeks ago, what she had been a little afraid to admit, even to herself, she IS in love with Tom.

‘Yeah..... I am.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a past suicide attempt. No smut in this chapter.   
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. but that could change!

As the weeks went by Tom and Kate spent as much of their free time as they could with each other, but with his play getting closer his rehearsals lasted longer and longer each day. Kate didn’t mind though, it made the time they did spend together that much more special. On her days off she would spend the night at Tom’s, he gave her a key to his place and he had one for hers. About a week before the play was set to open she was at his place for dinner, Tom sent her a text around 7p to let her know that he would have to miss it and probably wouldn’t be home until after 11p. Kate covered his plate and put it in the fridge and sent a reply to let him know it was there. 

Around 9:30 Kate headed up to bed to read and wait for Tom, and ended up falling asleep. Tom arrived a little later then he thought he would, not until after 1a. He groggily climbed the stairs and shuffled into the room, finding Kate asleep on top of the covers, a throw blanket over her legs and her book open on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over the chair in his room, he peeled off his sweats, leaving him in just a tee and boxers as he slowly crawled up beside her, trying not to wake her. He nuzzled his nose against hers and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

‘Did you eat?’ Kate whispered, her eyes still closed

‘I had a protein shake during our last break’ Tom whispered back to her

‘So…. That’s a no.’

‘I’m fine. I’ll eat in the morning’

‘You’ve been working such long hours and I’m afraid that you’re eating well’ she said, now looking at him and running her fingers through his hair, his eyes were still closed

Tom laughed softly and opened his eyes, looking into hers.

‘I’m fine, I promise. It comes with the job, sometimes I don’t get to eat a full meal during rehearsals, or shows, or filming.’ He placed his hand on her arm, leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. ‘But I run every day, I do yoga, take vitamins, drink my protein shakes and have healthy things in my bag to snack on. Everything is okay, trust me. I know how to take care of myself’ he ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip.

‘I know you do, but I love you and I worry about you’ Kate realized the moment the words left her lips that that was the first time she had actually told Tom she loved him and she felt her cheeks get hot. Tom propped himself up on his elbow and stared into her eyes.

‘Did you just say that you love me?!’ he asked her. 

‘Um….Maybe…’ she replied nervously as she sat up on the bed ‘Look, I-I know that we haven’t been seeing each other very long, but I do….. I love you. I’ve been wanting to say it for a while, but I didn’t want to scare you away so I just kept it to myself’ 

‘Why would you think that would scare me away?’

‘I guess…. I just thought you might think we haven’t known each other long enough or something’ Kate dropped her head and covered her face with her hands ‘I’m such an idiot! I shouldn’t have said anything!’

Tom sat up and gently wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face

‘Hey. You are NOT an idiot’ he told her as he kissed her cheek   
‘You’re smart’ he kissed her nose   
‘And you’re funny’ he kissed her other cheek, running his lips up to her ear  
‘And you’re incredibly sexy’ he whispered as kissed her by her ear ‘and you know what else?’ he asked as he ghosted his lips over hers, bringing his hands up and cupping her face

‘What?’ she whispered against his lips. Tom kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers for a moment before he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers

‘I love you too’

Kate smiled, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Tom wrapped his arms around her and laid back down pulling Kate down with him, her head resting on his chest, stroking her hair as they fell asleep.

Two days before the play was set to open Tom and Kate went out to a nice dinner followed by a movie. As they were walking down the street Tom got a phone call from the director of the play to tell him that there was a fire at the theater and the play was going to have to be postponed.

‘Apparently it happened last night, the owner of the building called her this afternoon after he was finally let in to survey the damage’ Tom said as he and Kate sat down at a table outside a little cafe ‘The fire was in the basement but the sprinklers went off throughout the entire building. Some of the floorboards on the stage are already beginning to buckle and need to be replaced’

‘So, how long is this going to delay the play?’ Kate asked after they ordered

‘The owner told Beth about 2 or 3 weeks’

The two sat and sipped on coffee and shared a piece of chocolate cake as they continued talking before heading back to Tom’s and heading to bed. 

***********

A little over a week later Kate was outside working in her garden when Tom came over, she had her earbuds in and didn’t hear him approach her. He slinked up behind her and tickled her sides. 

‘SHIT!!!’ Kate shrieked, she turned and saw Tom standing behind her, laughing. ‘Not funny Tom!’ 

‘I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist!’ 

She lightly punched Tom in the arm as she headed back to the house. 

‘So, Beth called me this morning, the owner of the theater has decided to remodel the inside of the theater. He’s been wanting to do it for a couple years and he seems now would be the perfect time to do it.’

‘How long will that postpone the play?’ Kate asked as she took off her gloves and set them, and her ipod, on the counter.

‘Another 2 and a half months. We’ll open the middle of November and run through Christmas, the last show will be on the 30th, with the theater being dark the 23rd-26th’ Tom replied as he started to make them some tea 

‘Is this delay a good thing or a bad thing for your play?’

‘Not too sure yet. The theater has posted on their webpage that anyone that has tickets will be issued either a replacement ticket for a new date or a refund. As of right now, it seems most people are taking the refund option’ Tom poured their tea and sat at the table with Kate.

‘Once the fan girls find out there are tickets available, they’ll start selling again!’ Kate said, Tom laughed at the remark. Kate dipped her biscuit in her tea and took a bite, ‘Oh! Would it be possible for you to get me a couple tickets for one of the shows after Dec. 18th?’ 

‘Of course, I can get you as many as you’d like’ Tom replied ‘You are you still coming to opening night though, aren’t you?’

‘Yes. But Jenn called me yesterday and told me that she and Charlie decided to visit his family in Rhode Island for Christmas since he hasn’t been back there in a few years. And since I can’t make it back to LA my dad was going to be alone for Christmas. So, I called him and convinced him to come here for a visit, he arrives on the 18th and heads home on the 29th. I was just thinking it might be nice to take him to your play and then maybe we could all meet for dinner after’ 

‘Sounds wonderful, I can’t wait to meet him!’ Tom took a sip of his tea and a bite from a biscuit. ‘Just out of curiosity, does your dad know who I am?’

‘Yes...... and no. I’ve told him I’m seeing someone and that you’re an actor. But he doesn’t know who, or how famous, you are, He’s not really up on current ‘It’ actors. And honestly….. I don’t think he really believes that I’m dating you… or anyone really. ‘

‘Why not?’ Tom asked with a laugh

‘I think he thinks I’m still alone and unhappy, and that I’m trying to give him the illusion that I am happy and seeing someone that I am head-over-heels in love with and that I’ve somehow convinced a friend, You, to pretend to be my boyfriend in the pictures I’ve sent him.’

‘Why would he think that?’

‘Because….. After Eric died I did pretend that I was okay, for almost a year. I told him I was going out with friends and meeting new people’ Kate looked out the window and sighed ‘I…..uh ...... I even made up a boyfriend. But it turns out he never believed me and I came clean about how bad off I really was. About how I tried......’ Kate stopped and just stared out the window

‘How you tried to what, Kate?’ Tom asked, sitting forward on his chair, a look of worry on his face.

She turned back to look at Tom and took a deep breath, a tear rolling down her cheek, ‘How I..... Tried to kill myself’

‘Kate.....’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just..... I got really low and one day I saw a bottle of Eric’s pain pills still in the medicine cabinet.... I wrote a letter to my dad and sister and…. I took them.’ Tom came over, knelt in front of Kate and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she started crying and her arms went around him ‘But as I was sitting on the bed holding that picture of us that I have on the mantle I-I realized I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t put them through that. So I ran back into the bathroom and made myself throw up. I called Jenn and she took me to the hospital’

Tom just held her for a few minutes until she started to calm down a little,

‘I was just so ashamed of what I had done and didn’t want you to know how weak I had gotten.’

‘You’re not weak, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were going through an extremely difficult time that no one deserves to go through. But you made it through and you’re here, and right now that’s all that matters, okay?’ Tom said as he ran his hand up and down her back and placed a kiss to the side of her head. Kate kissed his neck and tightened her grip around him, feeling the weight of having kept that secret lift from her. 

‘Thank you’ she whispered

‘For what?’ Tom asked as Kate lifted her head and looked into his eyes

‘For being such an amazing person and not turning and running for the hills. Which I wouldn’t blame you for doing, with all the emotional drama I feel like I’ve dumped on you since we met’

‘You can’t get rid of me that easy. Unless you tell me to ‘Fuck Off’ and throw me out that door, I’m not going anywhere. And even then you’re going to have a hard time getting me to actually leave’ Tom placed a soft kiss to her nose and smiled.

Kate giggled as she raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair ‘I love you’

‘I love you, too’ Tom ran his hands down her arms and brought hers to his lips   
‘Very’ he said as he kissed the back of one,   
‘Very’ as he kissed the other,   
‘Much’ he then leaned forward and kissed her lips. ‘So’ whispered as his lips left hers, ‘Anything else I should know? You don’t happen to have 10 kids hidden somewhere do you?’ he said with a chuckle

‘Um…… Not that I know of’ Kate replied jokingly, Tom couldn’t help but laugh as he stood, pulling Kate up into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Later that night as they lay in bed, Kate’s head resting on Tom’s stomach, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the tuft of hair on his chest, lost in thought.

‘Penny for you thoughts?’ Tom asked softly as he ran his fingers through her hair

‘Hmmm…… Oh.... um…. nothing’ she mumbled back to him

‘Come on, I know that look. The wheels are turning about something’

‘Um……. I was just thinking about what you joked earlier.... about the 10 kids’ Kate said as she looked up at him ‘it just made me wonder what.... what you think about..... Um.... marriage and kids?’

 

‘Ahhh… That subject’ Tom’ stopped stroking her hair ‘Well, when it comes to the idea of….. Getting married and having kids I… uh…..’ he let out a soft groan as he sat up.

Kate sat up as well, taking note of the tone of his voice. To her, it sounded as if he were completely uninterested in either, Kate dropped her head, her eyes focusing on the pattern on the bed sheets. 

‘Um…. you know what never mind…. I-I shouldn’t have brought it……’ Tom raised his hand and touched a finger to her lips, stopping her before she could finish speaking. He slipped his finger under her chin, raising her head up so he could look into her eyes

‘I want both’

‘You do?’ 

‘Of course I do’ Tom said with a soft laugh, ‘I definitely want to marry you and have kids with you’ Tom leaned forward and kissed Kate

‘How many kids do you want?’

‘I’ve always thought 3 was a good number….. Maybe 4. What about you? How many do you want?’

‘I agree on the 3 or 4. When I was little I wished my parents would have had one more, I always wanted a little brother’

The two sat and talked for a while before laying back down and going to sleep, cuddled together

*********************

In the time that Tom had off he was able to audition for a few movies that he was originally unable to audition for due to the play. Out of the 3 movies he auditioned for he was cast in 2, both lead. One was set to start filming in early spring and the other would start shortly after filming wraps on the first.

Kate was right about the ticket sales, once word spread that there were tickets available the theater box office and website were inundated with ticket orders and soon completely sold out. Tom made sure to get tickets for Kate and Aubrey for opening night, and tickets for her and her dad for a show a few nights after he arrived.

A week before Kate’s father was set to arrive she and Tom sat in his kitchen having a late dinner after one of his performances. Kate was glad that there was a break coming up in the play, even if it was a short one, she could see how tired Tom was, especially since the director added in a few more matinee shows to the existing schedule. She also added 5 more showings for after the 1st of the year. 

When they were done eating Tom stood, picked up his plate and reached for Kate’s

‘No, I’ve got this. Why don’t you go get ready for bed and I’ll be right up’ Kate said as she took the plates from him.

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, go. I’ll be up soon’ 

Tom smiled and leaned down and kissed her before heading up to the bedroom. Kate walked over and put the plates in the sink, then put the leftovers in the fridge. As she walked out of the kitchen her cell rang, it was her sister.

‘Hey Jenn’

‘Hey. How are you? I didn’t wake you did I? I know it’s after 10p there’

‘I’m good. No, you didn’t wake me. Tom and I just finished dinner, he just went upstairs’

‘How’s his play going?’

‘It’s going okay, it’s really good. He just seems really tired, the director added some extra shows and I think they’re catching up with him’ Kate replied as she walked into the living room and stared at the small tree that she and Tom decorated together

‘He gets a few days off for Christmas, right?’

‘Yeah, the 23rd through the 26th, then he gets the 31st through the 2nd. The very last show is on the 5th.’

‘Dad is getting really excited for the trip and the play! It’s all he talks about.’ Jenn told her ‘So, what did you get him for Christmas?’

‘I got him a sweater and a couple Photography books of London Architecture. I hope he likes them’ 

‘I’m sure he will. What did you get Tom?’

‘Um.... I haven’t gotten him anything… great…. yet.’

‘Why not?’

‘Well, I did get him a sweater and a new armband for his ipod, and I also got him a tie pin and cuff link set, but it all just seems...... I don’t know, kind of lame. I mean what do you get someone that can actually afford to buy himself whatever he wants?’

‘Ask him what he wants’

‘I did. He said ‘Oh, just anything’...... so no help from him’

‘Well..... what about.... a dog?’ 

‘A dog? Really?’

‘I don’t know.... it was the first thing that popped into my mind’

‘O…kay. What are you getting Charlie?’

‘A dog’ Jenn giggled

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Well, I figured since the offer on the house we made was accepted why not surprise him with a dog. Charlie has always wanted one, but not while we’re in the apartment.’

‘That’s great Jenn. What kind of dog?’

‘German Shepard. It hasn’t been born yet.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’ve bought the dog from the breeder and she is set to mate the dogs just after Christmas and when the puppies are born we get first pick.’

‘Okay. So how do you give Charlie a dog that isn’t born yet?’

‘I have a picture of the mama and the daddy dog framed and wrapped up with a box full of dog toys.’

‘Nice’ Kate said with a yawn

‘I should let you go, just wanted to talk a bit. Love you.’

‘Night Jenn. Love you too’

Kate hung up and headed up to bed, when she got there she found Tom asleep. She crawled in bed, slipped her arm around him and kissed the back of his neck as she cuddled up close to him.

Tom rolled over and placed a soft kiss to her lips and rested his forehead against hers

‘I’m sorry we haven’t been able to spend much time together recently’ he whispered ‘Once this play is over I’m going to make it up to you. I miss you’

‘I miss you too, but you don’t have you make anything up to me. I know this comes with your job and its okay’ she said as she caressed his cheek. ‘I still get to fall asleep in your arms so I’m happy, I love you’

‘I love you too’ Tom pulled her tightly against his chest and kissed her again. ‘But I’m still going to make it up to you’

Kate smiled and kissed him back before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Smut!!   
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!)

When Kate woke the next morning she was surprised that Tom was still asleep beside her, he was usually up before her for his morning run. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was past the time he usually left but she didn’t want to wake him, so she rolled back over and fell back to sleep herself.

She woke again a short time later to the feeling of Tom moving closer to her on the bed, his hands roaming her body as he started kissing and nibbling her neck where it met her shoulder. She rolled her hips, feeling his erection against her ass, Tom groaned and one hand made its way past the elastic of her panties.

He circled his middle finger around her clit a couple times before slipping it inside her, he added another and pumped them slowly, tapping her g-spot. Kate turned her head to meet Tom’s lips as she reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around his cock, moving her hand up and down his length. Tom groaned and thrust against her hand a few times before pushing off his boxers and throwing them to the floor, Kate peeled off her top and panties. Tom hovered over her and nestled himself between her thighs, dipped his head and kissed her deeply as he slowly slid into her dripping folds. He stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kate’s cunt around his cock.

Kate ran her hands up his arms, across his chest, over his shoulders, and around to his back, feeling every muscle move as he supported himself above her and slowly started thrusting his hips. Kate lifted her head and kissed and nibbled his neck, one of his hands squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple before moving down her down her body, gripping her thigh and bringing her leg up around his waist. He lowered himself down, pressing his body against hers, she loved feeling his body on hers. Tom lowered his mouth to hers, dragging his tongue over her lip before running it along her jaw up to her ear. He kissed and licked the spot below her ear, she ran her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer as she approached her orgasm.

‘Mmmm…. God, Yes….. Tom…... I-I’m gonna to cum’ she moaned softly

She knew Tom was close too, he started thrusting harder, faster, deeper. Tom moaned and groaned in her ear as her legs tightened around his waist and her cunt started contract around his cock, drawing his own release from him.

‘yes….. Yes…… Oh, god….. YES!!!’ she moaned loudly as she came around him, dragging her finger nails down his back.

Tom sped up and gripped the headboard to help him thrust even deeper, sending Kate over the edge again, her cunt clamped down on his cock

‘Ugh…… God….. You feel…… so fucking…… good….. Ahhh!’ he groaned with one last deep thrust he dropped his head and bit down on her shoulder as he spilled inside her. Kate turned her head to the side, placing a kiss to Tom’s temple

‘Mmm…. Good morning’ she said, breathlessly

Tom raised his head, looked into her eyes and smiled before pressing his lips to hers, ‘Yes. Yes, it is’ Tom rolled off to the side and laid on his back, Kate moved up beside him, her arm draped over his chest.

‘So. No run this morning?’ 

‘No. You just gave me a work out. You wore me out, love’ He laughed

‘You started this. You wore yourself out’ Kate said with a giggle

Tom laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed a kiss to the top of her head as it rested on his chest. Kate lightly ran her fingertips over Tom’s chest, he had put on about 15 or so pounds of muscle for his play and she loved it, especially his board shoulders, but she was looking forward to him eventually going back to the body he had when they met. As amazing as this Tom was, she preferred her Tom; the Tom she had fallen in love with, the Tom that made her feel it was okay to love again.

******************

The morning Kates father was set to arrive she was in her kitchen mixing up a meatloaf for dinner when Tom came over. 

‘Kate?’

‘In the kitchen’ she called back to him

‘Hello, darling’ he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek, then sat down at the table. ‘Stopped off at the café and got you a latte and a scone’

‘Thank you. Let me just wash my hands and I’ll sit down and share it with you’ she put the loaf into the pan and went to wash her hands, then put the pan back into the fridge for later. She grabbed a plate from the cupboard. When she opened the small bag from her favorite café she noticed that the scone was already half eaten.

‘Really?’ she asked, Tom had a goofy smile on his face

‘Sorry, but you know how good they are. I couldn’t resist’ Tom said with a laugh ‘what time does your dad’s flight get in this afternoon?’

‘1:55. Will you be able to come to the airport with me, or is today one of the added matinee days’

‘Unfortunately it’s one of the added days. Looks like I won’t be meeting him until after he sees the play’

‘You’re not coming over after you finish tonight?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t get here until after midnight and I wouldn’t want to wake him, or you, I’m pretty sure he’ll be tired. And, I just thought I’d let you and him spend some the next couple days together, you haven’t seen him in almost a year’

Tom took another sip of his latte and glanced down at his watch,

‘I should actually get going, I’ve got to get made up and rehearse before the show at 2:30p’

Tom stood and stepped in front of Kate, bending down to give her a kiss. Out if the corner of her eye she could see his hand inching towards what remained of her scone and she playfully swatted it away.

‘Next time, buy one for yourself!’ Kate said with a laugh

‘Who says I didn’t this time!’ Tom joked as he left the kitchen. ‘I’ll call you later. Love you’

‘Love you too’ 

Kate finished her latte and scone before heading up to put fresh bedding on the guest bed for her Dad. A few hours later she was waiting at baggage claim for him.

As soon as she saw him coming down the escalator she realized just how much she had missed him and could feel tears welling up in her eyes and as soon as her arms were around him she could no longer hold them in.

‘Hi sweetheart!’ He said as he hugged her tightly ‘I missed you baby girl’

‘I missed you too, daddy!’

‘Now then, let me look at you’ Kate’s dad stood back and looked at his daughter ‘Kate, you look great. I swear, you look just like your mother did at your age.’

‘Thanks daddy’ Kate said, a smile on her face ‘How was your flight?’

‘It was long, I almost missed my connection in New York because the flight out of LA was delayed almost 45 min and then they changed the gate for the departing flight here and it was at the other end of the airport. I barely made it before they closed the doors’ he explained as they waited for his bags

‘I wish you would have let me get you a non-stop flight’

‘No, I didn’t want you spending that much money on me’ he said as he grabbed his bag off the carrousel, they then headed out to get a cab, ‘so, where is this ‘amazing’ boyfriend of yours? Do I get to meet him today?’

‘Not today. He’s at the theater, he has a matinee at 2:30 and another show tonight at 7p’ 

‘Tomorrow?’

‘Um, no. He has 2 more shows tomorrow’

‘Okay, so when do I get to meet him?’

‘In a couple days, we’re going to his show and then meeting him for a late dinner afterword. He can’t wait to meet you’

‘I’m looking forward to meeting him too.’ he said as the cab pulled away from the airport. When they got back to her house Kate’s dad took a nap while she finished up dinner. 

Over the course of the next few days Kate showed her dad around the city and did some last minute Christmas shopping. The morning of the play Kate took her dad out to breakfast and then to The London Eye, something Kate had wanted to do since she arrived in London but hadn’t found the chance. She didn’t even attempt to take Jenn and Charlie because of her sister’s extreme fear of heights, but knew that her dad would enjoy it. As the capsule went around and they took in the scenery Kate couldn’t help but smile to herself, her dad was here, spending Christmas with her in the city she loved and now called home and in just a few hours he would be meeting the man that made her feel like it was okay to love again.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Kates asked as he came over and stood next to her.

‘Oh, nothing really. I’m just really looking forward to you and Tom finally meeting tonight’

‘So am I, can’t wait to meet the man that has my little girl the happiest I’ve seen her since, well, since before Eric got sick’

‘I am happy dad, really happy’ Kate said as she hugged her dad tightly.

A few hours later as Kate and her dad sat in the restaurant waiting for Tom she suddenly got extremely nervous and a little anxious, she knew everything was going to go alright but she couldn’t help but wonder what might happen if her dad didn’t like Tom, or worse, Tom didn’t like her dad.

‘Katie? Honey? You listening??’ she heard her dad say

‘Hmmm? What? Sorry, what did you say?’

‘I was just asking how many times he’s done that stunt at the end of the play, because that looked quite dangerous’

‘Oh! Um…. I think they’ve done about 40 or so shows so far, but you’d have to ask Tom for the exact number. It’s pretty safe though, they have him hooked up to a really good harness underneath his clothes’

‘Oh, that’s good’ he replied, glancing down at his watch ‘So, when is he going to be here?’

‘He should be here soon. After he gets cleaned up, he meets with his fans for a little while after the shows to take pictures and sign autographs’

‘Now, are they fans of the play or of his movies?’

‘Both. Have you seen any of his movies?’

‘Yeah, your sister played a few of them for me when I told her I was going to come here for Christmas. She said she wanted me to get an idea of just how famous he is.’

‘What did you watch?’

‘Um, she showed me ‘Thor,’ she said that was his first big movie, the one that really made him famous, then she showed me ‘The Avengers’ and one that was set just after World War 2, um… Deep something’

‘The Deep Blue Sea’

‘Yes, that’s the one, all very good movies. He’s very talented’

Kate smiled and glanced up at the door, she saw Tom walking into the restaurant

‘Oh, he’s here’ she said as she stood and waved at him

‘Hello darling, sorry I took so long’ Tom said as he placed a kiss to her cheek

‘It’s alright’ Kate turned toward her dad ‘Tom, I’d like you to meet my father, Phillip Green. Dad, this is Tom’

‘Mr. Green, it’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, sir’ Tom said as he extended his hand to Kates dad ‘Kate talks about you all the time’

‘Oh, please call me Phil’ he replied, as he shook Tom’s hand

As the three sat and had a nice dinner Kate watched as the two most important men in her life talked and laughed with each other as if they were old friends. It made her even happier then she already was, she couldn’t have hoped for a better first meeting. After dinner Tom drove Kate and her dad back to her house, when they pulled up Kate gave her keys to her dad so he could let himself in while she said good night to Tom. Once her dad disappeared into the house Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue.

‘Mmmm…. Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you like that when I got to the restaurant?’

‘I know, 3 days without your lips on mine was torture’ Kate whispered ‘but in a way I guess it’s good practice for when you leave in a couple months’

‘Oh, don’t remind me; that will be torture. Almost 4 months without feeling your body pressed against mine,’ Tom kissed her neck, just below her ear ‘or your lips on my cock’ he whispered

Kate pulled back a bit, looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair ‘Well, we’ll just have to get in as much as we can before you leave’ Tom dipped his head and kissed her again, pulling her tightly against his chest and gently rolling his hips against her ‘Mmmm, just not right now. Don’t want to give the neighbors a show, or my dad’ she said breathlessly as she pulled her lips from his.

Tom leaned back against his car, loosening his grip on Kate’s waist, ‘Right. Yeah. *clears throat* so, um….. What time should I come over on Christmas eve?’

‘Anytime is good, dad and I will just be sitting around watching old movies and eating Chinese food. Are you going to stay the night?’

‘Do you want me to?’

‘Yes, of course I do. I’d love to wake up next to you on Christmas morning’ Kate said as she ran her hands over his chest

‘Well then, I would love to.’ Tom leaned in and kissed her again ‘Your dad won’t mind will he?’

‘No. He knows I’m an adult and I’m pretty sure he knows we’re sleeping together.’ Kate giggled ‘As long as we don’t have sex in front of him I’m sure he won’t mind if you sleep over’

Kate shivered a bit as a gust of cold winter air swept over them.

‘You should probably go in, it’s late and getting colder’

‘Yeah, and you should probably go home and…. Uh…. take care of that’ Kate said as she cast her eyes down toward the bulge in Tom’s jeans.

‘Yeah. It is getting a tad….. Uncomfortable’

‘That’s what you get for wearing such tight pants’ Kate said with a giggle as she kissed Tom on his cheek before turning to head inside. ‘I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow’

‘Love you too. Good night Darling’ Tom waited until Kate was in the house before he got back in his car and headed home. 

The morning of Christmas Eve Kate got up early to start prepping what she needed for tomorrow’s dinner. She was hosting Christmas dinner at her house and Tom was going to bring his mom, dad, and sisters and his older sister’s husband and son, at first was extremely nervous but when things went so well between Tom and her father she started to relax about everything else and now she was excited for everyone to meet each other.

Kate prepped all the hors d’oeuvres and anything that wouldn’t need much cooking tomorrow, just reheating. She knew that even with doing as much prep as possible tomorrow was going to be a long day of cooking. By mid-afternoon she had peeled enough potatoes for so that she could roast half and mash the other. As she stood at the stove stirring the cranberry sauce her phone chimed, it was a text from Tom.

‘Hello Love, stopping at the café before I come over. Would you or your father like anything?’

‘Yes Please! I would LOVE a Hazelnut Mocha and a Chocolate Croissant, and my dad said he would like a latte and any kind of muffin if it’s not too much trouble’

‘Not at all. I’ll see you soon’

‘See you soon’

Kate took the sauce off the stove and let it cool for a couple minutes before pouring into a bowl and putting it in the fridge. She was mixing up the ingredients for the Green bean casserole when Tom came in the front door, he gave Phil his coffee and muffin before coming into the kitchen to get him a plate and a napkin.

‘Hello Darling, it smells delicious in here’ Tom said as he walked over and gave her a kiss 

‘Thank you’ Kate replied as she poured the Green bean mixture into a baking dish.

‘Your coffee is in the living room, I told your dad I’d get him a plate for his muffin, want one for your croissant?’

‘Yes, please’ she said as she covered the dish and put it in the fridge next to everything else she had already prepped so far. You go ahead, I’ll be right there, just have to put a couple pies in the oven. Once they were in and the timer set Kate headed into the living room to join Tom and her dad to watch ‘Miracle on 34th Street’, the 1947 version, she plopped down on the sofa next to Tom as her dad sat on her overstuffed armchair, his feet propped up on the ottoman. 

Over the course of the rest of the day Kate prepped a few more things, more movies were watched and they ordered Chinese take-out for dinner. Just before 10p Kate’s dad stood up, stretched his arms over his head and said he was going to bed, he bent down and kissed Kate on her forehead and patted Tom on the arm he had around Kate’s shoulder.

‘Night dad, see you in the morning’

‘Good night Katie-bug, Tom. Don’t you two stay up too late trying to see Santa’

‘We won’t’ Tom said with a laugh as Phil disappeared up the stairs. ‘Mmmm….. Alone at last!’ he whispered as his arms tightened around her. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled something out and held it over her head.

‘Really?’ she said when she realized he was holding mistletoe over her. Tom just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned down to kiss her. Kate brought her hand up and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Tom shifted and brought his other arm around her, pulling her even closer to him, deepening the kiss as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom slid his hand down her back and under the hem of her shirt as his lips found her neck. She tried not too but she couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out a yawn against his neck

‘Well, I’m glad to know I’m keeping you interested’ Tom said jokingly

‘I’m sorry’

‘It’s alright darling, you’ve been busy all day’ Tom kissed the tip of her nose ‘Lets head to bed, okay’

‘Yeah, good idea’ Kate answered as she yawned. They headed up to bed and it only took minutes for both of them to fall fast asleep.  
The next morning Kate and Tom woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. When they walked into the kitchen they found her dad at the stove, he turned when he heard them approach. 

‘Good morning sleepy heads. I was going to give you two 5 more minutes before coming to wake you’

‘Dad, what are you doing?’

‘Well, I thought since you’re going to be cooking all day you’d need a good breakfast to start the day. So I got up early, walked to that little market down the street and got what I needed to make your favorite breakfast from when you were little’

A huge smile spread across Kate’s face, ‘Really!’

‘Yup!’ Kate walked over and gave her dad a big hug. ‘You two go sit, I’ll bring everything over to the table’

Kate and Tom sat, and Phil set a plate in front of each of them. 

‘This looks great Dad. Thank you so much’ Kate said as she looked at the plate containing a chocolate chip pancake with a bacon smile, strawberry eyes, and scrambled eggs for hair.

After breakfast Kate, Tom, and Phil went into the living room to open their gifts. Phil gave Kate a couple of cook books that belonged to her mother he came across when he was reorganizing the attic, and he loved the sweater and architecture books she got him.   
Tom loved everything she gave him and she loved all the gifts he gave her. Especially the stunning Heart shaped Emerald pendant with Diamond accents and the new set of knives that came in a locking case.

Once all the paper and boxes was cleaned up Kate set about getting everything ready for dinner, her dad and Tom helping. Around 2p Tom’s sister called to let him know they were on their way, everything was just about ready so she left her the two men to finish setting the table while she went upstairs to get dressed. As she draped the necklace Tom gave her around her neck he came up behind her, took the claps in hand and fastened it for her, he then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. Kate turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Tom’s arms tightened around her waist and pulled her close, his hands roaming down her back, just as he reached her ass the doorbell rang.

Kate giggled softly, ‘You should get changed. I’ll go greet everyone’ Kate said as she stepped away from Tom and headed downstairs.

At the end of the night, after everyone had left, and Kate’s dad had gone to bed, Tom and Kate sat snuggled together on the couch. The lights from the tree blinking and the sound of the fire crackling making for a very peaceful night. Tom reached behind the throw pillow beside him and pulled out an envelope, handed it to Kate.

‘What’s this?’

‘It’s one last Christmas gift’

‘Tom, you’ve already given me too much’

‘Well, it’s for me too, so, it’s not as much as you think’ he said with a chuckle.

Kate sat up, opened the envelope and pulled out a card that had a picture of the Eifel Tower on it and when she opened the card there were 2 train tickets to Paris.

‘It’s set for a week after I get back from filming and we’ll be there for a little over a week. I’ve already talked to Corrine and she’s given you the time off’ Tom explained as she looked at the card and the tickets ‘I thought the train would be more fun than a plane, the scenery is very beautiful along the way’

‘Tom this is….. Thank you’ Kate leaned over and gave Tom a kiss. ‘I can’t wait to go’

‘You are more than welcome darling.’ Kate leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. It didn’t that them long to drift off to sleep.

The morning Kate’s dad was scheduled to head home Tom came over early to take them out to breakfast and then to the airport. Before Phil headed up to the counter to check in he gave Kate a big hug 

‘Mmmmm….. I love you Daddy!’

‘Love you too, Katie-bug. You come home and see me soon, okay?’ Phil turned to shake Tom’s hand, ‘Tom. It was a pleasure to finally meet the man that makes my little girl so happy’

‘Mr. Green…. Phil. Pleasure to meet you too.’ Tom said as they shook hands. He then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled something out, holding it out to Phil. ‘I hope you don’t mind sir, but I took the liberty of upgrading your ticket. Non-stop, first class’

‘Oh, you didn’t need to do that, Tom.’ he replied

‘I know, but I wanted too. Merry Christmas’

‘Thank you, Tom. I look forward to seeing you again.’ He said as he shook Tom’s hand again. ‘You two take care of each other’

‘We will, I promise’ Kate said as she gave him another hug ‘call me when you get home, ok’

‘I will’ Phil replied as he turned and walked up to the counter to check in, then headed toward security. Kate waited until he had completely disappeared into the crowd before she and Tom headed back to his car to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

*Mid-July*

The last 7 months seemed to both fly by and drag on at the same time. The time between Christmas and Tom leaving, not long after his birthday, to film the first of his 2 movies went by in the blink of an eye. But as soon as he left time seemed to go slower and slower as they approached his return. Then when he came home time sped up again, their trip to Paris was all but a blur. Kate had a fabulous time and enjoyed everything she and Tom did, but the only thing she really enjoyed remembering was their first 3 days there and not leaving the hotel room for anything. 

Before they knew it the 6 weeks Tom had off before his next movie were over. The evening before he was scheduled to leave again Kate sat on Tom’s bed as he packed his bags, occasionally pulling out what he had just put in and shoving it under the pillow behind her.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ he asked as she pulled a pair of his boxers from his suitcase

‘Um… I’m….. Helping you pack?’ she answered, a cheesy smile on her face as she refolded the boxers and placed them back in the case.

‘Really? Is that so?’ Tom said as he walked around the bed and reached for the pillow behind her, lifting it to reveal the various articles of clothing she had “helped” him pack. ‘You call this helping?’

‘Yes. I’m helping to keep you home. You can’t go without clothes’

‘I could just buy new ones, you know’

‘Yeah. But we both know that you won’t’ she said with a giggle

Tom couldn’t help but laugh too as he gathered everything, ‘Let me finish this up and then we’ll go grab some dinner’ he bent down and gave her a kiss as he carried things back to the suitcase, ‘Then come back for some…. dessert’ he added with a wink.

The following afternoon Kate and Tom stood outside his house as the driver loaded his bags into the trunk. Kate’s arms were wrapped around his neck as his were around her waist

‘I wish you didn’t have to go’

‘Me too’ Tom replied as he kissed her forehead ‘but we’ll call and text each other every day, and video chat whenever we can and before you know it, it will be November and I’ll be home’ Tom kissed the tip of her nose before moving to her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately.

*throat clears* ‘Um..... Mr. Hiddleston. Your flight sir’ the driver said as he stood beside the open car door. Tom reluctantly pulled his lips from Kate’s, he brought his hands up to cup her face as he looked into her eyes,

‘I love you’ he said, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before turning towards the car.

‘I love you too. Call me when you get to your hotel’

‘I will, I promise’ Tom said as he got into the car and the driver closed the door before getting in and pulling away. Kate stood and watched the car disappear around the corner before turning to walk down the street to the tube station to head home.

 

*Early October*

In the two and a half months since Tom left they had spoken at least once a day, texted multiple times a day, and video chatted a couple times a week. That is until recently, Kate hadn’t heard from Tom in 4 days; no phone calls, no text messages.... nothing. It just wasn’t like him not to contact her somehow. 

On her days off Kate would she would stay at Tom’s house to feel closer to him, so after she got off work she hopped on the train that would take her to Tom’s instead of home. As she walked down the street towards his house she pulled out her phone to call him. She listened to the ringing hoping that this time he would answer, and then the greeting when he didn’t, glad to hear his voice for that brief moment before the beep,

‘Hi, Tom. It’s Kate...... again. I haven’t heard from you in a couple days and I just wanted to hear your voice. I hope everything is going okay……. I guess I’ll try you again tomorrow.  
I miss you...... I love you...... bye’ she let out a disappointed sigh as she hit end and slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket. She knew in her heart he was okay, if he was hurt or sick his family, or Luke, would have contacted her by now…. Right?

She walked up the front steps of his house and turned the key in the lock. When she walked in she set her keys in the basket, dropped her purse to the floor, shrugged off her jacket, hung it, and walked into the living room. She was startled when she saw that someone was already in the room, Tom, he was seated in a chair by the window, a large brown envelope in his lap.

‘Tom? Wha.... what are you doing here?’

‘It’s my house, why shouldn’t I be here?’ he answered, a tad harshly Kate noticed. 

‘I know that.... I mean, why are you here? I thought you weren’t going to be done filming for another month or so’

‘I took a few days off. I needed to think’ Tom said as he stood and walked across the room, a little further away from Kate.

‘Well, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you so much!’ Kate walked over, a huge smile on her face, and gave him a hug but Tom didn’t hug her back, in fact she thought she felt him stiffen at her touch. Kate took a step back and looked up at him, he was staring straight ahead.

‘Tom? What’s wrong?’

Tom lowered his gaze to meet hers ‘Is there anything you’d like to tell me?’ he asked.

‘Um..... No, not that I can think of? What’s going on with you?’ Kate asked, a puzzled look on her face as she took a step back and looked around the room, noticing a few take out containers scattered around, ‘How long have you been back?’ 

‘A couple of days. Are you sure there’s NOTHING.... you want to tell me?’ he asked again. 

‘Yes. I’m sure. Tom would you please tell me what is going on? Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were home? Or answer any of my phone calls or texts?’

Tom let of a deep sigh as he shoved the envelope he was holding into her hands, he then walked towards the kitchen. Kate opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, the first thing she saw was a note from Luke, 

“Tom, found these online.  
Let me know if there’s anything you’d like me to do.   
-Luke”

She then looked at what else was enclosed, screen shots of pictures of her from a website with another man, their arms around each other, above one of the pictures was written

“Loki’s love caught cheating outside London Night Club!!”

‘Tom. This isn’t what it looks like’ Kate said as she looked at the photos and followed him into the kitchen. He was standing at the sink, looking out the window, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

‘Really? Because to me it looks like his hands are all over you and that you’re enjoying them being there’ he replied as he turned to face her.

‘He’s just a friend. A bunch of us went out, I had a little too much to drink and when I stepped off the curb I fell. He was just helping me up’ Kate said as she walked closer to him ‘You can’t honestly think I’d cheat on you, especially with......’

‘Don’t forget, darling, I’ve been on the receiving end of your drunken nightclub escapades before’

‘Tom, will you let me exp......’

Tom raised his hand in front of her face, cutting her off before she could finish

‘Just tell me one thing; did you take him to your house to fuck him, or did you bring him here and fuck him in my bed to hurt me even more?’

Kate couldn’t believe what he had just said, hot tears ran down her cheeks and before she could stop herself her hand flew up and connected his cheek, his head whipping to the side. She gasped and brought her stinging hand to her mouth, ashamed that she had just slapped him. She needed to get out, she couldn’t be here right now. As she turned to walk out of the kitchen she looked down at the pictures in her shaking hand, 

‘Next time you want to accuse someone of cheating make sure you have all the facts first!’ She said with a shaky voice, she tossed them onto the kitchen table and left, slamming the front door behind her. 

Tom just stood in the middle of his kitchen, his cheek red and stinging from the slap, tears slowly rolling down his face. After a few minutes he walked over and sat at the table. He rested his elbows on his knees, buried his face in his hands and went over things in his mind

*is it really over between us? Yes. It has to be, I can’t go through this again!*

*I should have let her say what she was trying to say. NO! I did that last time and look where it got me!*

Tom let out a heavy sigh, leaned back in the chair and rested his hands on the table

*forget about her, just another cheater!* 

*It just doesn’t seem like something she’d do.... but I have the proof that she did right here!*

Tom stared at the pictures again, he looked at Kate, the smile on her face. Those soft lips that just days before he imagined were wrapped around his cock, her hot mouth and slick tongue going up and down his length as he stroked himself in his hotel room, wishing she was there with him.

He shook the image from his head as his eyes landed on at the man that was holding her. Did he know how those lips felt? Her tongue? Could he make her cum as hard as Tom could? Did he know how amazing she tasted?

An hour went by and still Tom sat and stared at the pictures of them, he started to think he looked familiar, but couldn’t place him right away. As he wiped his eyes, clearing his vision, it dawned on him who it might be. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Kate’s Facebook page, his eyes scanning the pictures. He finally found what he was looking for, a picture of Kate and the man, it was taken at his wedding in August. His name is Trevor and he works at ‘Savor It’ with Kate, and so does his husband.

‘SHIT!! BALLOCKS!! YOU COMPLETE FUCKING..... AARRGGHHHHH!!!’ Tom yelled at himself as he jumped out of his chair and scrolled to Kate’s number.   
He heard her phone ringing from the other room and ran to it hoping she had returned, but only found the ringing coming from inside her jacket pocket, he also noticed her keys sitting in the basket and her purse on the floor. He called her house next, hoping she had just gone home,

*ring*  
‘Come on…. Be there!’  
*ring*  
‘Please, please, pick up!’  
*ring*  
‘Please darling…. Pick up the phone….’  
*ring*  
‘Kate……. please!’

Tom listened to the greeting and as soon as the beep sounded he pleaded into the phone,  
‘Kate..… If you’re there, please pick up the phone! I’m so sorry darling I’ve made a terrible, terrible mistake. Kate….. Please, pick up!! Kate, I am so sorry my love, please forgive me. I love you, please, if you’re there PLEASE pic.…..’

Kate’s machine cut him off before he could finish. He didn’t know if she was there or not, where else would she go if she didn’t go home? The only place he could think she might go would be Aubrey’s and he immediately called her,

‘Hey Tom’

‘Aubrey! Have you seen or heard from Kate?’

‘Um…. No, not today. Why?’

‘We..... Uh..... had a fight and I said some things that I really should not have said and she left, but she left her keys, purse and phone here.’

‘What did you guys fight about?’ Aubrey asked ‘Wait…. Are you here in London? I thought you were still filming?’

‘Yes, I’m here. I really don’t want to go into that right now, but I was completely wrong and I need to tell her that I am so very, very sorry. If she contacts you PLEASE call me!’

‘Yeah, I will. Maybe I can help,’ Aubrey said ‘but you’ll have to tell me what’s going on’

‘Aubrey, I’m so stupid. I can’t believe what I did, what I said’ Tom said as he walked over and sat on the sofa ‘I don’t know what came over me. I’m such a tit!’ Aubrey could tell he was crying

‘What did you do Tom? Did you.... cheat while you were away?’

‘No….. Worse..... I accused her of cheating on me and I didn’t give her the chance to explain’ 

‘Tom! How could you!’

‘Luke found some pictures on a website of her with another man, and his arms were wrapped around her. I jumped to conclusions and when she tried to explain I just cut her off and didn’t let her say anything’

‘You know how much she loves you, how could you ever think she would cheat on you?’

‘I know she does. I just saw the pictures and I flashed back to Fiona and everything she put me through and that just took over my mind’ Tom let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair ‘Shit! I can’t just sit here hoping she’ll come back, I need to go look for her!’ Tom said as he stood and headed for the door

‘Where are you going to look?’

‘I don’t know, but.….. I need to do something. Please, call me if you hear from her’

‘I will’

Tom threw on his coat, grabbed everything that Kate had left when she stormed out and headed out the door, although he had no idea where he was going to look for her. He headed to her house first to see if she did go home and just wasn’t answering the phone. He unlocked the door and called out for her

‘Kate?! Are you here?’ he yelled as he ran through the house looking for her. When he didn’t find her there he went back out to look for her. He wandered the city for hours, looking everywhere he could think she might go; Savor It, some of their favorite restaurants, her favorite spot in the park, and the path along the Thames that they walked together countless times. He called more of her friends, but had no luck. He also called both his house and hers, in hopes that she had gone back to one of them.

It was after midnight when he decided to head back to her house hoping to find her sitting on the couch or curled up in bed. As he approached the house he saw there were no lights on and he hoped she was just sleeping, but as he stepped inside and felt the inside of the house as cold as outside he knew she wasn’t home.  
Tom sat in her living room, glancing at his watch every few minutes. 

1:15a..... 

1:23a.....

1:47a..... 

Where could she be? She didn’t have anything with her, she left it all behind when she stormed out of his house. He didn’t know where else to look, or who else to call. 

2:03a......

Tom rubbed his face with his hands as he leaned his head against the back of the chair. He was startled awake when he heard movement just outside the front door, he glanced at his watch again,

2:56a.....

The sound of a key in the lock had him on his feet and bolting toward the door as it creaked open and Kate walked through it, holding the ‘rock’ she kept a spare key hidden in.

‘Oh Thank God you’re alright. Where have you been?’ Tom asked as he hugged her tightly, Kate didn’t return the hug, her arms hung limply at her sides.  
‘You’re ice cold! Come over here’ Tom led her to the couch and pulled the blanket she kept draped over the back of the couch around her shoulders. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. He looked at her face and could tell she had been crying, a lot, her eyes were red-rimmed, blood shot, and slightly swollen, and cast on the floor in front of her.

‘Where have you been? I called all your friends, no one had seen or heard from you’

‘I….. was just.... walking’

‘Where?’

‘I don’t know…. just...... around’ her eyes still fixed on the floor

Tom sighed as he took her ice cold hands in his and rubbed them to warm them,   
‘Would you like me to make you some tea to help warm you up?’

‘No’ Kate whispered, she lifted her eyes to meet his, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I wanted to make sure you were okay’

‘Why?’

‘Because I love you and I was worried about you’

‘You love me?!’ Kate scoffed, ‘You sure have a strange way of showing it’ 

‘Kate, I am so sorry for what I said to you. I know that it was your friend Trevor in....’

‘Tom, stop. It doesn’t matter that you ‘now know’ who the guy in the picture is, he could have been a complete stranger, what hurts is that you didn’t trust ME..... How could you not trust me?’

‘I DO trust you Kate, it was a.... a misunderstanding’

‘No Tom, it was more than just a ‘misunderstanding.’ You decided that I was guilty before you even talked to me. You saw those pictures and instead of calling me and talking to me, you asked for time off your movie, came home and hid in your house for 3 days!’

‘I know, I'm sorry. I just saw that picture of you and him and my mind flashed back to when Fiona cheated and all my reasoning and logic flew out the window’

‘I know she hurt you Tom, but if I remind you of her in any way maybe’ Kate let out a heavy sigh ‘maybe we shouldn’t be together’

‘Kate, I don’t want to lose you. I love you.... so very much. Please, please tell me that I haven’t lost you’ 

‘I love you too, Tom. That’s why this hurts so much.’

'Please, tell me how I can make this right. How can I fix this?'

'I...... I don't know'

Kate stood and walked over to the window, she pulled the blanket tightly around her and stared out at the streetlights. Tom walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders then ran them down her arms, coming to rest just above her elbows and giving a gently squeeze, Kate sighed and pulled away from him.

'How much longer will you be gone for this movie?' She asked as she turned to face him

'3, maybe 4 weeks. It depends on how much they had to push back because I left'

'And when do you have to be back on set?'

'By Friday morning'

'Maybe we should take the rest of your time away to not speak.... to think things over. To figure out if you can ever trust me again' Tom reached his hand out to her and Kate took a step back, knowing what he was about to say ‘and don’t say that you do, because your actions prove that you don’t…. Not really.’

Tom let out a sigh and nodded in agreement, although he really didn't want to spend the next month not speaking to her. He wanted to throw his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. He wanted to carry her up to her room and make love to her. He wanted her to fall asleep in his arms as he stroked her hair.  
But more than anything he wanted her to forgive him for his stupidity, and if this is what it took he would do it…. For her.

‘It’s late’ Kate said as she tiredly shuffled toward the door and opened it. Before Tom walked out the door he stopped in front of Kate and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then looked into her eyes, he could see the tears starting to well again.  
Kate stood in the doorway as Tom started down her front steps

‘You know, I’ve only loved 2 men in my entire life and both of them have somehow managed to rip my heart to shreds. One didn’t want to, and the other...’ Kate lifted her head, her eyes looking into his ‘....didn’t bat an eyelash as he did’

‘Kate, I......’

Kate closed her front door before he could say anything and when he heard the lock click into place his heart sank a little more at the thought that it may never open for him again.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this chapter, I wanted there to be but I just couldn’t get my head into it. Everything I wrote sounded dull and forced. (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!)

When Kate woke the following afternoon she glanced at the clock on her nightstand through blurry eyes, 3:46pm. She scooched to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over, placing her feet on the soft rug and shuffling toward the bathroom, the sore muscles of her legs reminding her how much she had walked the night before. She stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the switch, the harsh lights hurting her eyes, when she was finally able to keep them both open for more than a few seconds she took a long look at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were still a bit swollen and red, but not as bad as they were last night when she caught her reflection in the mirror that hung by the front door when Tom left.

She padded across the cold tile and turned on the shower as she stripped off her jeans, t-shirt, and undergarments, she hadn’t bothered to change before she crawled into bed last night and buried herself beneath the blankets. She stood under the flowing water as the heat started to wake her and relax the pain in her legs. When she finished up she pulled on her robe, tying it as she walked back over to the mirror and picked up her comb. As she pulled it through her hair she looked at the steamed up mirror, happy to not have to see her reflection again. When it started to clear she caught a glimpse of the pendant that dangled from her neck, she brought her hand up and twisted it between her fingers, she hadn’t taken it off since Tom clasped it around her neck on Christmas day, she sighed at the memory of his lips against her skin as he placed a gentle kiss to her neck. Finally she let it go and finished getting dressed, pulling on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a well-worn hoodie before heading down stairs to make a much needed pot of coffee.

She had listened to all the messages Tom had left on her machine while he was out looking for her, along with a couple from Aubrey. She called her to let her know she was alright and Aubrey asked if she wanted her to come over to talk, Kate declined but agreed to have dinner with her next week. Kate spent the rest of Tuesday and all of Wednesday in her house.  
As Wednesday came to an end she sat at her kitchen table staring down at her TV dinner, pushing it around the plate with her fork. She was dreading going back to work in the morning, she didn't want to be around people, she just wanted to stay at home curled up on her couch in her PJ's. 

She started wondering how many of her friends and coworkers had seen the pictures, had her sister or father seen them? Had Tom's family? She didn't want to think about it anymore, every time she did she started to feel sick to her stomach. She rose from the table and scraped her uneaten dinner into the bin before placing her dishes in the sink and heading upstairs. 

When she walked into work Thursday morning she expected at least one or two people to bring up the pictures, but no one did, and as the day progressed still no one mentioned them or even hinted to knowing about them. Could it be that no one knew? Kate hoped the day would end without having to talk about them and it did, no one knew. And if they did, they hid it very well.  
As the days went on she kept holding on to the hope no one knew, and no one ever said anything. 

 

As Kate sat on the train on her way home from work Sunday evening she heard her phone chime, it was a tune she hadn't heard in over a week, it was Tom's text alert tone. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened the message, 

'I know I agreed to not speak until I return, but I wanted you to know that Luke was able to convince the website to take down the pictures. He also said he hasn't seen them, or any others, elsewhere online, but will be on the lookout in case they happen to resurface'

Kate reread the text before finally replying with a simple 'thank you.’ maybe that’s why no one had said anything.

'You're welcome darling. Please don't hesitate to call me, or Luke, if you need anything' 

Again she just typed thank you and hit send before shoving her phone back into her pocket just as the train arrived at her stop.

Tuesday afternoon Kate got a text from Aubrey saying that she was sick and asked if they could get together next week instead. Kate agreed, and was a bit happy to not have to go out tonight and stay in her pajamas, they planned on next Tuesday at 7p.

The next week Kate arrived at the restaurant first and sat at the table looking over the menu as she waited for her friend.

'Hey, sweetie. Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get a cab!' Aubrey said as she approached the table, Kate rose and gave her a hug before she sat

'It's alright, I haven't been here long'

All though dinner the conversation seemed to stay away from Tom, and Kate was grateful to not have to think about it for a brief moment, but it was short lived, once their desserts arrived Aubrey brought it up

'So…… Have you spoken to Tom at all since he left?' She asked

'No. Well, he did text me to let me know that Luke got the pictures taken down. But other than that, no'

'Well that’s good! About the pictures, I mean' Aubrey said with an upbeat attitude 

'I guess' Kate replied as she cracked the sugary top of her crème brulee. 'Have you spoken to him?'

'Yeah, a few times. He always asks about you'

'What else does he say?'

'He... Um.... he told me everything that he said to you before you left his house and that he has never been more ashamed of himself for how he treated you' 

'And what did you say?'

'That he should be ashamed, and that just because Fiona cheated on him there is absolutely no reason to believe that you would do the same thing!' 

The two sat for a few minutes, eating their desserts in silence, Aubrey took a sip of her coffee and stared at her friend, who was starting at her dessert rather than actually eating it. 

'Can I ask you something?’ Aubrey said, breaking the quiet at the table

'Yeah'

'Do you still love him?'

'Yes, very much'

'Are you…… going to forgive him?'

Kate took a deep breath and let it out, 'A huge part of me wants to, but there's still a small part that wonders if he'll ever fully trust me or will he forever think I'm cheating on him if I’m out with a friend and some paparazzi happens to take a picture’ Kate said as her voice started to break and a tear rolled down her cheek, Aubrey reached across the table and squeezed her hand

‘I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to upset you’

‘It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Every time I think I’m cried out, I start again’ Kate wiped her eyes and let out another sigh before picking up her spoon and finally taking a bite of her dessert ‘This is really good’ she said with a halfhearted smile on her face, Aubrey took the hint that Kate wanted to change the subject and did

'Any plans for Halloween?'

'No, I'll probably just stay home and watch some movies'

'You should come to Paul's party with me, it's gonna be fun'

‘I’m not really much of a party mood, but thanks’ Kate replied.

The 2 finished up their desserts and headed out of the restaurant, Aubrey gave Kate a tight hug 

‘If you need anything give me a call, and think about the party, I promise it will be fun’

‘I will. I’ll talk to you later’

**********

On Halloween Kate curled up on the couch in her sweats with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, and a bowl of candy by the door for trick-or-treaters, watching movies that she hadn’t seen in a while. She had called Aubrey earlier that day to let her know she wouldn’t be joining her at the party. Aubrey didn’t press the issue, just told her to feel free to stop by if she changed her mind   
For the first part of the evening there had been a steady stream of kids at her door, the bell ringing every 5 minutes or so, but as the night went on things started to die down and Kate eventually fell asleep.

*ding-dong*

The doorbell startled her awake and she glanced at her watch, it was just after 8p, not really late but later then she was expecting to have anyone show up. She rose from the couch and headed for the door, grabbing the bowl of candy from the table as she reached for the knob. She was not expecting to see who was standing outside her door

‘Trick-or-treat?’ Tom said as Kate stood inside the doorway

‘Tom…..’

‘Hello darling’

‘Hi….. Wh-When did you get back?’ Kate asked, 

‘A couple hours ago’

‘I thought you weren’t going to be done filming until next week?’

‘Yeah, we got things finished sooner than expected. I guess you could say I was motivated to get home’ Tom replied, a sweet smile on his face. 

‘Um…..Would you like to come in?’ Kate asked as she opened the door a bit wider and stepped to the side, Tom's smile widened and he stepped through the door. Kate closed the door and set the bowl of candy on the entryway table, catching her reflection in the mirror that hung above it, groaning at the sight at her pillow mussed hair and trying to smooth it back down. She turned and saw Tom smiling at her and felt her cheeks grow warmer, she walked into the living room, picked up the remote and turned off the TV before she sat back down on the couch, folding her feet under her. Tom followed her into the room and sat on the chair at the opposite end. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Kate fiddled with the hem of her shirt,

'What's that?' Kate asked, looking at the bundle of papers tied together that Tom was holding

'Letters.... for you.’ Tom replied as he set them on the coffee table and slid them closer to her ‘You don’t have to read them if you don’t want to. They don't say much, I just wrote a line or two anytime I got the urge to call or text you, mostly “Hello…. Good morning….. How are you?..... I miss you..... I love you....... I am so incredibly sorry for everything........ Please, forgive me”’ Tom looked over at Kate, her eyes fixed on the bundle on the table, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. Kate just stared at the bundle of letters as she continued to fiddle with her hem. Tom leaned forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together 

'Because I am, Kate. I am so very sorry for how I treated you, for everything I said to you.'

'Why, Tom. Why would you ever think, even for a moment that I would, or could, hurt you like that? I know Fiona cheated on you but how could you think that I would!' Kate asked, her voice breaking as she spoke, ‘And to use the fact that I kissed you when I was drunk against me? You know how bad I felt about that entire situation’

'I know, that was so incredibly low of me. I was hurting and I wanted to hurt you as much as I thought you had hurt me. The instant I saw those damn pictures I flashed back to what Fiona put me through and I just knew I couldn't go through it again' Tom sighed and ran his hand back through his hair 'I told you we broke up because she cheated, but I didn't tell you all the details'

'So……. tell me now'

'She didn't just cheat once, it was many times over the course of our relationship. A little over a year after we started dating we had gone out to dinner, but I had to go home right after because I had a meeting early the next morning so she was going to meet some friends for a drink. I had to go back because I remembered I had put my phone in her purse and when I got back to the restaurant I saw her getting into a cab with a guy, I didn’t think anything of it since I knew she was meeting friends, I just thought he was one.’ Tom let out a heavy sigh as he sat back in the chair   
‘I called out to her but she didn’t hear me so I got back in my car and followed them to some club. When I got inside it took a few minutes to find them and when I did they were sitting at a table in a dark corner kissing and pawing at each other. I started yelling at her, the guy she was with started yelling at me, security kicked us all out into the street. Punches were thrown and the police showed up, luckily they let us all go with a warning and no one had recognized me so there was no report of it in the media. We broke up for a few weeks before she begged me to take her back. I still loved her very much so I gave her another chance, everyone told me I was stupid for believing her.’ Tom stopped and just stared straight ahead for a few moments ‘I was still very much in love with her and I thought she was in love with me, but……..’

‘But?’ Kate repeated softly

‘But I was wrong. About 8 months after what happened at the club some pictures of her showed up online with yet another guy and when I asked her she swore up and down he was just a friend and there was absolutely nothing going on, I believed her because I loved her and I wanted it to not be true. I had to go away for a job for a few weeks and when I got back I walked into my house, took off my coat and took my suitcase up to my room, where I found Fiona….. Fucking some guy in my bed. I dropped my suitcase to the floor, she turned and saw me standing there and grabbed the sheet to wrap herself, the whole time saying ‘I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, please forgive me!’ I didn’t yell this time, I just told them both to get dressed and to get the fuck out of my house and then I walked backed downstairs and sat in the living room. A few minutes later I heard the guy run down the stairs and out the front door, then Fiona came in the room crying and still trying to apologize. I just looked up at her told her that we were finished…. That I never wanted to see her again, to leave her key, and that’d I’d send the rest of her things. Weeks later I found out that she had a string of guys on the side throughout our relationship’

‘I’m sorry you had to go through that Tom’

‘No, don’t be. I’m the one that’s sorry, I never should have assumed that just because she had done that that you ever would. You are nothing like her Kate, and I am absolutely ashamed and disgusted at how I treated you and I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me and chose to never want to see me again.’ 

‘I could never hate you Tom, I just hate this situation.’ Kate said as she stared into Tom's eyes. ‘Part of me always thought we’d have this fight someday, I just never thought that you’d be the one to think I’d cheat on you’

‘So, you always thought I would be the one to cheat?’ Tom said, a twinge of anger in his voice as he leaned forward in the chair again

‘No! Not cheat-cheat, just find someone better. You're always around such smart, amazingly talented, and beautiful people. I’m such a nobody compared you and everyone you know. I just thought that someday you might get bored with me and find someone more suited to be with someone as amazing and beautiful as you are.’ Kate closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face ‘It never crossed my mind for a single second that you would ever think I could find someone better than you. To me, there is no one better than you’

Tom came over and knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her legs, 'Hey, look at me' but she didn't, 'Sweetheart, please look at me' Kate finally opened her eyes and looked into his 'There is no one better for me than you, you're my heart. When I saw those pictures and how happy you looked I thought I had lost you. And then after I was such a complete ass to you I was certain that I had lost you.’ Tom brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, ‘Please, tell me I haven't lost the best thing to ever happen to me. I'll do whatever you want me to do to show you of how sorry I am and how much I love you, just please tell me I haven't lost you!'

Kate closed her eyes and sighed before leaning forward and resting her forehead against his and her hands on his cheeks

‘Promise me……’ she whispered, she then lifted her head and looked into his eyes again ‘Promise me that you won't jump to ridiculous conclusions and that you'll talk to me if something concerns you.’ Kate ran her hands down and rested them on his chest ‘But most of all, promise me that you'll trust me when I say that I love you and I don't want anyone else but YOU. Because I can't go through this again, my heart can't take it’

‘I promise, Kate! I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt you ever again’ Tom said he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly ‘My heart can't take it either’

Kate buried her face against his neck and whispered 'I love you’

‘I love you too, Kate. So very much’ as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Kate lifted her head slightly and began to kiss Tom's neck just below his ear, he let out a low moan and his head lolled to the side as she nibbled his earlobe. Tom turned his head and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he cupped her face and started to stand, pulling her up with him. Tom slowly pulled his lips from hers and looked into her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, 

‘Don’t cry my love’ he whispered as he wiped it away with his thumb

‘I'm okay, I’m just happy. I just missed you’ she whispered back ‘I missed your lips, your eyes, and your smell’ Tom smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

‘I missed you too Kate’ 

The two stood, just holding each other for a few minutes before heading up to Kate’s room and going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut!  
> (I honestly don’t see a whole lot of it in future chapters, some but not a lot….. But that could change!)

A little over a week after Tom came home and the two had made up they laid in his bed after making love all afternoon. Kate's head was rested on Tom's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair and she traced her fingers around his belly button and through trail of hair leading down. 

'I have something for you' Tom whispered, breaking the blissful silence 

Kate shifted on the bed so she could face Tom, he smiled as he looked into her eyes and ran his thumb over her lips before he started to sit up, causing Kate to sit up as well, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. He reached over and pulled something from the drawer of his nightstand. 

'Close your eyes and hold out your hands' Tom said as he held his hand down alongside the bed, Kate raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, 'just do it. Please'

Kate’s eyes went back and forth from his eyes to his hidden hand next to the bed for a few moments before she tucked the sheet under her arms, closed her eyes, and held out her hands. She felt Tom place a small box into her hands.

'Okay, open your eyes' Tom said cheerfully, but she didn't. 'Kate, open your eyes'

Kate bit her lower lip and slowly shook her head 'I can't' she whispered 

'Why not?'

'Because I know what this is and I can't say yes.... Not yet. I think it's too soon after.... after what's been going on'

'Kate......'

'No, please let me explain, Tom' she said as she opened her eyes. 'I love you so much, and I do want to marry you, I do. I just think it's….. too soon after our fight, and I just want to put that all behind us and forget it and if we get engaged now I'm afraid that whenever I look at the ring all the things I want to forget will come flooding back. I’m sorry Tom, please don’t hate me'

‘I could never hate you my love, and don’t be sorry.’ Tom said as he placed his hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze ‘I completely agree that it’s too soon’

‘You do? But what about…….’ Kate said as she looked down at the box in her hand, slightly embarrassed as the realization hit her ‘Oh….. it’s not an engagement ring is it?’

‘No, it’s not’ Tom replied, shaking his head

‘Ugh!! I just made a huge fool out of myself didn’t I?’ Kate said as she covered her face with her hand

‘Not at all, darling’ Tom replied with a soft chuckle ‘Now that I look at it, I should have gotten a slightly bigger box to avoid any confusion’ 

‘No. I just shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I’m such an…….’

‘Don’t you dare finish that sentence’ Tom said as he placed a finger to Kate’s lips ‘Now, open the box’

Kate smiled as she lifted the lid off the small box and looked inside. She looked at Tom with slight confusion as she pulled out what was inside

‘Um…..thank you?’ she said as she looked at a keychain with a small heart dangling from it

Tom chuckled, ‘I've been doing some thinking and as much as I like this whole ‘few nights at my place, few nights at your place’ set up we currently have, wouldn’t it be great if we both stayed in one place every night and we don’t need to have 2 sets of toothbrushes or razors or extra changes of clothes. And I was kind of hoping that you might like to move in together.’

‘You want me to live here with you?’ 

‘No’

‘Okay, so you want to move in with me?’

‘Well…. no again’

‘Okay….. So if I'm not moving into your house and you're not moving into mine, where are we supposed to live together at?’

‘Well, I know your lease is up in a few months, and I'm not terribly attached to this place. So I was thinking that we could buy a house together, something that is ours’

‘Really!?’ Kate said as a huge smile spread across her face

‘Really!’ Tom replied as he took both her hands in his ‘Kate, darling, will you share a mortgage with me?’

‘Yes! I would love too!!’ Kate squealed as she threw her arms around Tom's neck and hugged him tightly. Tom hugged her back and placed a kiss to the side of her head

'Good, because we have an appointment with a real estate agent on Wednesday' 

'What if I would have said no?'

'I would have canceled the appointment and you would have never known'

Kate giggled and hugged Tom tighter

**Late January**

Kate sat on the tube on her way home from running some errands one afternoon when her phone started ringing,

‘Hey sis, how are you?’ Kate said as she answered her cell

‘I'm good, how are you?’ Jenn replied

‘I’m good, tired, Been running around all day’

‘How’s the house hunting going?’

‘Not so great. No matter what we look at nothing is peaking our interest. I’m beginning to think it’s hopeless’ 

‘You’ll find something. I promise’

‘I hope so. I’m getting tired of all the boxes I have piled up around the house’

'You've already started packing?'

'Well, my lease is up at the end of next month, so I just started getting things ready' Kate and Jenn continued talking for the remainder of her ride and as she walked up the stairs leading out of the tube station, when she reached the top of the stairs her phone started vibrating, letting her know she had another call coming in. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was Tom.

'I better answer that, its Tom, and he's sent a couple text too. I'll call you back later'

'Ok, love you'

'Love you too' Kate said before she switched over to Tom 'Hi sweetie'

'I've been trying to get ahold of you, where are you?'

'Walking to my house from the tube. Is everything Ok?'

'Yeah, everything's fine. David called me and he found a house that he wants us to see right away. He says it's the one'

'He's said that about the last 4 houses he's shown us'

‘This time I think he's right, he sent me some pictures. I'm on my way to pick you up, he’s already there, I'll be at your place in less than 10 min'

'Okay, see you soon'

35 minutes later Tom drove through the gates of a very beautiful, and very large, brick house just outside of London. Kate’s eyes widened in amazement as Tom parked and walked around to open her door.

‘Tom, this….. This is not a house…..’

‘Hmmm. Yeah, I guess it is a little bit bigger than the others we've looked at’ Tom replied with a smile as they walked toward the front door

‘A little bit bigger. Tom this place is HUGE!!’

Just as they started up the front steps David pulled open the French doors and stepped out to greet them

‘Kate, Tom, glad you could come out to see the place.'

'This place is even better than the pictures you sent' Tom said as the two men shook hands

'Wait until you see the inside' 

As they walked through the doors Kate’s mouth dropped open at the beauty of just the entry way. It had a marble tile floor with a geometric pattern inlaid right in front of the doors, there was a magnificent wooden staircase, with carved spindles, that curved as it led up to the second floor. 

‘We've had the listing for a few months, we had an interested buyer when I started working with you, but they called 2 weeks ago and said they changed their minds.’ David said as he started leading them through the house ‘So when Tom called me a few days ago and said you guys wanted to look at larger homes I put this one in the list of new ones to show you and emailed them last night. I was pleased when Tom called today to say you were interested in this one’

Kate grabbed Tom's arm and stopped walking, pulling him down a bit ‘Tom, you said David called you, and I don’t remember talking about looking at bigger houses’ Kate whispered. Tom just looked at her, winked, and took her hand in his, pulling her along as they followed after David. 

They went from room to room, 7 bedrooms in all, they had all been staged with beds and dressers, even curtains and throw rugs, but Kate wasn’t paying attention to anything that David was saying, she was too overwhelmed by the sheer size of the house and trying not to fall in love with it. She felt like it was too much, too much house and too much money, she didn’t know how much the house was but she was sure it was more than she ever thought she would spend on a house. Then there’s decorating it and furnishing it, even with all the furniture from both of their houses they would still need more.

As Tom and David moved from one room another Kate walked into a different one, it had been staged as a nursery, complete with a rocking chair next to the window. Kate ran her fingers over the soft fabric canopy that was draped over the crib and picked up a small teddy bear that was inside, giving it a hug.

‘Kate?’ Tom called from the hall before poking his head through the doorway ‘There you are. So, what do you think of the house?’

‘It’s great’ Kate said as she set the bear back down and walked over to the window and peered out into the garden ‘it’s just…. a lot’

‘What do you mean?’ Tom asked as he walked over and stood beside her

‘The house is huge Tom, why do we need such a big house?’ Kate replied ‘And I bet it costs more then I want to know’

‘I know it’s a lot and we had talked about a 3 bedroom house with the plan that later, after we had a couple kids, we would get something bigger’ Tom moved in front of Kate and leaned back a little on the windowsill, placing his hands on Kate's hips ‘But I got to thinking ‘Why wait? Why not get the big house now?’ So I called up Dave and told him what I had in mind and he sent me the list, as soon as I saw this one I just had a feeling it was the one.’

'That study is really nice. All of your books and scripts would look great on those bookshelves, and all the artwork fans have sent you hanging on the walls' Kate said as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Tom's neck 

‘Yeah, it is nice. But what really caught my attention was the kitchen. As soon as I saw it I could see you scurrying around making something wonderful and delicious, baking cookies with our kids’ Kate smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Tom's lips ‘So….. What do you think? Should we buy it?’

‘Tom…. it’s just so much money’

‘You let me worry about that, alright. What else am I going to spend my money on…. Clothes?’  
Kate couldn’t help but laugh, so did Tom. ‘Well? What do you say….. Is this our house?’

Kate lifted her head and looked around the room, imagining bringing home their first child, watching Tom rock it to sleep in his arms, the three of them playing on the floor, then bringing home their second and maybe third and her heart began to melt. She looked back into Tom's eyes and gently nodded her head

‘Yeah?!’ Tom said excitedly 

‘Yes!’ Tom squeezed Kate tightly as he shot up, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. ‘Tom, put me down!’ she said with a laugh, Tom set her down and yelled for Dave

‘So, what’s the verdict kids?’ David asked as he walked into the room

‘We’ll take it’ Tom replied

‘Great! I’ll go get the paperwork out of my car and we’ll get things all signed and squared away’

‘I love you, Kate’ Tom whispered as he stroked her cheek and kissed her again

 

**March**

‘The movers just left’ Tom said as he set a box on the kitchen counter ‘Now we just have to unpack…… Everything’

‘Or we could just live out of boxes for the next hundred years’ Kate replied with a giggle as she set some plates in the cupboard. Tom walked over and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen

‘I’m game if you are’ Tom replied 

‘Sure. Of course that means we’ll have to have take-out for every meal since all the pots and pans are still packed’ Kate said as she stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder ‘I won't be able to cook anything’ 

‘Not even your chocolate soufflé?’ 

‘Nope. The soufflé dishes are still packed. So are the mixing bowls and the flour, sugar, cocoa, and the……’

‘Stop!’ Tom said as he moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands on the granite counter tops on both side of her ‘Stop saying such horrid, vile things!’

Kate wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and brought her lips to his ear   
‘Make me’ she whispered before placing soft kisses along his jaw

‘Maybe I will’ 

‘Mmmm….. And how will you do that?’ she asked as she ran her hands back down his chest and started to undo his jeans

‘I’ll put something in your mouth’

‘Is that a threat?’ Kate replied as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips, letting them pool at his feet, 'or a promise?'

Tom hissed through his teeth as she wrapped her fingers around him and started to gently stroke his length, feeling him grow harder. Tom pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, Kate then started to kiss down his chest as she dropped to her knees.

Tom let out a low moan as she pursed her lips over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue as she lowered her mouth down his length. Kate stroked him as her head bobbed slowly up and down his cock, she brought her other hand to his balls and started massaging them. Tom groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair as he started thrusting deeper into her mouth.

Kate pull off him with a smack, she continued to stroke him as she sucked his balls into her mouth and her free hand slid into her pants and massaged her swollen clit

'Shit..... Oh..... God....' Tom moaned.  
'Yes.... feels so..... ahhh'

Kate lowered her mouth back down his cock, feeling him at the back of her throat. Tom started thrusting his hips faster as he fucked her face. 

'Oh.... Yes..... I'm.... I'm gonna come.....' he moaned 

Kate ran one hand around to Tom's ass, digging her nails into his firm flesh as she pumped her fingers deep into her pussy.

'Ahhhhh..... fu.... FUCK....' Tom groaned loudly as he came. Kate gave him a few more strokes before Tom pulled her to her feet and took her hand from her pants, sucking her fingers into his mouth

'Mmmmmm...... Delicious as always'

'Better than the soufflé?'

'Much better'

Kate giggle as Tom pushed her shorts and panties down her legs and then pulled her shirt off over her head, happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands roamed her body, kneading the soft flesh of her breasts and pinching her nipples.

One hand snaked between her legs, his long slender fingers easily slipping into her dripping folds, pumping in and out as his thumb teased her clit. Kate's head lolled back as he continued to tap against her g-spot. Kate's knees began to feel weak and she placed her hands on his arms to keep from falling. Her cunt tightened around Tom's fingers as he continued to thrust his fingers into her

'Turn around' he whispered as he withdrew his wet fingers from her and ran them over his hard cock. Kate slowly turned on her shaky legs. 

Tom stood behind her and she could feel his cock pressed against her ass. He moved her hair and nibbled the back of her neck and peppering kisses along her shoulders as he ran the head of his cock you and down her folds, teasing her

'Tom....... please.....' Kate moaned softly 

'Please what?' 

'Pl..... please..... FUCK me'

Tom kissed her neck again as he slowly slid his cock into her, Kate’s mouth fell open and her breath quickened at the feeling of him stretching her walls, he began to roll his hips, sliding in and out of her. Tom leaned forward and kissed her shoulder as he reached around and squeezed her breast with one hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and his other went back between her legs to massage her clit

‘Fuck….. yes…… Tom…… oh god’ Kate moaned

Tom grunted as he started thrusting deeper and rubbing her clit harder

'Oh god.....Tom..... ' Kate moaned as her climax hit her, hard. Her legs and arms turned to jelly, no longer supporting her and she fell forward onto the counter top, her cheek laying against the cold granite as Tom continued to rut into her, harder and faster as he near his own climax, never taking his fingers from her clit.

'Yes..... Oh God.... Yes, come again baby' Tom grunted between thrusts 

'Ahhhh..... FUCK' Kate screamed as she came again. Her legs felt like jelly and the only thing keeping her upright was Tom's hold on her.

Tom grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up, turning her face toward his and crashing his lips against his, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

Tom drug his tongue along her jaw and planted kisses on the back of her neck, his hand wrapped around, squeezing it gently. Kate's back arched and her cunt squeezed his cock as she came again 

'ARRGH.... Ahhhh.... FUCK..... SHIT!' Tom groaned as he rested his forehead against the back of Kate's and spilled inside her. His hands shot to the counter to catch himself before he could fall, his legs feeling tired and unsteady. Kate rested her head on her arm, she felt Tom’s chest pressed against her back as he placed soft kisses between her shoulder blades and nuzzle the back of her neck. The two just stood for a few moments, trying to catch their breath when Kate let out a soft chuckle

‘What’s so funny?’ Tom asked as he pulled his softening cock from her and moved to sit on the floor before his tired legs could completely give out and send him tumbling.

‘I was just thinking…… I’m going to have to threaten to not make desserts more often!’

‘Be careful what you threaten darling, next time you do I just might take you over my knee’ he replied as he pulled her down onto his lap. Kate ran her hands through his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck

‘Mmmmm….. Yes please!’ she whispered. She then kissed him and buried her face against his neck. Tom smiled and ran his fingers tips softly up and down her back 

‘I think we should buy a nice, soft rug for in here’ Tom whispered after a few minutes of silence

‘Why?’

‘Because this floor is bloody cold and I think my ass might be frozen to it!’

Kate giggled as she climbed off his lap and stood, ‘Well, why don’t we go take a nice hot shower and thaw you out?’

‘Sounds like a great idea’ Tom replied as he stood, stretching his arms over his head.  
Kate took a few steps from where they stood and bent over to gather their discarded clothing when Tom came up alongside her. He placed one arm behind her back and bent his knees slightly, placing his other arm behind her knees and in a quick swoop swept her off her feet. Kate's arms instinctively went around his neck as she let out a squeal of shock that quickly turned into a laugh as Tom carried her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**_**June**_**  
   
It took a couple months, but the house was finally starting to come together. If all stayed on schedule everything would be done by the time Tom returned from doing promotion for one of the movies he had filmed last year. He had been gone for almost 3 weeks and was due soon.  
   
After just a half day at work, Corrine had sent everyone home early since they didn’t really have much to do, Kate and Sherri went out to lunch and did some shopping. When Kate got home she noticed Tom's jacket hanging on the banister and one of his bags on the floor below it  
   
‘Tom?! Sweetie are you home?’  
   
‘Yeah’ he answered as he walked out of the study.  
   
Kate dropped her bags and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms.  
   
Tom dropped what he was holding and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his as their lips met. Kate worked the closer on Tom's pants as he walked back into the study and set her on the desk.  
   
‘So, is that the welcome I can expect every time I return home’ Tom said as he tucked himself back in his pants after their welcome home quickie ‘Because I could get used to that’  
   
‘Hmmm…. Maybe’ Kate giggled as she hopped off the desk and pushed her skirt back down ‘I’m going to make some tea, would you like some?’  
   
‘Sure’  
   
‘Oh, I got my dress for the premier the other day, I think you’ll like it’ she said as she said as she left the study. The London premiere of the movie Tom was just promoting was just a couple days away.  
   
A few days later the pair sat on the couch after returning home from the premiere of Tom's movie. Tom had his feet up on the coffee table and one arm wrapped around Kate, who had her head resting on his shoulder, her feet tucked under her, and her hand resting on his thigh, both moments from drifting off to sleep. Tom looked down at Kate and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek  
   
‘Darling, lets head up to bed before we fall asleep here’  
   
‘Mmmmm….. No….. I just want to stay like this forever’ she whispered as she moved, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a squeeze, never opening her eyes  
   
‘Forever, huh?’ he whispered as Kate felt him shift underneath her ‘do you mean that?’  
   
‘Yes’ she said through a yawn  
   
Tom moved again, sitting up and turning his body, causing Kate to sit up to. When she did she opened her eyes and saw Tom holding a small red box, she gasped and her eyes instantly filled with tears.  
   
‘I’ve been carrying this around for a few weeks now, just waiting for the right moment. I can't think of a better moment than this’ Tom moved again and knelt on the floor in front of her and opened the box to reveal a beautiful 3-stone princess cut ring set in platinum, with small diamonds along the top and sides of the band. Tom took a deep breath in,  
   
‘I love you Kate, more than anything. You make me happier than I have ever been. I want to have babies with you, I want to grow old with you, and I promise to spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me. Kathrine Amelia Green, will you marry me?’  
   
Kate couldn’t speak, she was too overcome by emotion and just nodded her head _yes_  
   
‘Yes!?’ Tom asked  
   
‘ _YES!!_ ’ Kate shouted as she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his face ‘Yes, Yes, Yes…. I would love to marry you Tom!’  
   
Tom kissed her back before pulling his lips from hers and taking her left hand in his and slipping the ring on her finger. Kate brought her hands up and cupped his face, resting her forehead on his.  
   
‘I love you, Tom’ she whispered ‘and you don’t have to _try_ to make me happy, you already make me happy just by being you’  
   
Tom stood and picked Kate up off the couch and carried her up to their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night making love.  
   
When Kate woke the next morning she opened her eyes to see Tom laying on his side, propped on one elbow staring at her.  
   
‘Good morning….. Fiancée’ Tom said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss  
   
‘Mmmmm…. Good morning’ she said as she stretched her arms up over her head, glancing at the sparkling ring on her finger.  
   
‘So, should we call your Dad and sister and tell them we’re getting married?’ Tom asked. Kate turned and looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it was almost 11a  
   
‘Um…. they’re probably asleep, it’s almost 3 o’clock in the morning there’  
   
‘Oh, yeah….. Didn’t think of that’ he replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear  
   
‘We can call your family and tell them now, and then we can call Dad and Jenn later today, like around 6 or 7pm’  
   
‘Hmmm…… I have an idea. How about we shower and get dressed, then go grab a late lunch and walk around a bit, then when we get back later this evening we can call everyone and tell them at the same time?’  
   
‘That sounds like a great idea, but it’s not even noon yet so how is it a late lunch?’  
   
Tom crawled over Kate, nestling himself between her legs and holding her hands above her head  
   
‘It will be a be late lunch because I have no intention of letting you out of this bed until I have you at least 2 more times’  
   
‘Mmmmm….. That sounds delightful’ Kate replied as she wrapped her legs around Tom's waist.  
   
After they made love twice more in bed, and once in the shower, they got dressed and went to grab some much needed food and take a walk along the Themes before coming back and getting everyone on the phone. Tom got his mom, dad and sisters on his and Kate got her dad and Jenn on hers.  
   
Once everyone was ‘present’ Tom and Kate let them know they were getting married. Everyone started giving them their congratulations and almost simultaneously Jenn and Diana asked if they had set a date yet  
   
‘Not yet’ Tom replied as he stared into Kate's eyes ‘But….. I think sooner is better than later’  
   
Kate smile and leaned over and gave Tom a kiss  
   
‘I couldn’t agree more’  
   
 _‘Oh my god! Kate, are you pregnant?!’_ Jenn blurted out  
   
‘No! I'm not pregnant Jennifer!’  
   
 _‘Just wondering’_  
   
 _‘Big or small wedding?’_ Emma asked  
   
‘Probably on the small side’ Kate replied ‘Just family and close friends’  
   
After a few more questions everyone said their good byes and they all hung up. Tom leaned back against the couch, Kate moved and swung her legs over Tom's lap, her back resting against the arm of the couch. Tom ran his hands up and down Kate's legs as he turned his head and stared into her eyes, a smile on his lips  
   
‘What?’ Kate asked  
   
‘I just can't believe we’re getting married. That you said yes’  
   
‘Did you think I’d say no?’ Kate asked with a giggle  
   
‘It crossed my mind’ Tom replied  
   
‘I never would have said no’  
   
‘I know, but I think it crosses all men’s minds as he’s in front of the woman he loves, holding his heart in his hands, that she might turn him down’  
   
Kate moved and knelt beside him on the couch, taking his hands in hers ‘I can't wait to marry you. I would marry you right this very second if you wanted too’  
   
‘I would love that, too’ Tom replied, binging her hands to his lips and kissing them ‘but I’m also looking forward to seeing walk down the aisle on your fathers arm’  
   
Kate smiled and cupped Tom's face, kissing him deeply as she swung her leg over to straddle his lap  
   
After news of their engagement broke 2 weeks after Tom purposed, Kate was seen wearing the ring while they were out together, the rumor mill started speculating on where and when the big day would take place. During one interview while doing promo for the second movie he filmed last year a reporter asked if the rumors of them being engaged were true and Tom confirmed that they were, and then when asked if they had set a date Tom had said  
   
 _‘We don’t have a date set yet. But we are looking at next summer in LA.’_  
  
Once Tom let it ‘slip’ they set to work on getting the wedding planed. They had the Church and the reception location sign confidentiality agreements and booked under different names in case any paparazzi went looking for ‘Green/Hiddleston’ bookings around London or LA  
   
As her gift to them, Corrine was catering both the rehearsal dinner and the reception. Kate told her that it was too much, but Corrine wouldn’t hear of it, telling her _‘I did it for Trevor and Dea_ n _and for Josie and Vicktor, I’m doing for you and Tom. I don’t have kids of my own but if I did I would do it for them, you all have become my children. Let me do this for you two!’_  
After Corrine said that Kate just nodded yes and started crying as she threw her arms around Corrine, hugging her for a good five minutes before they sat down and started planning the menu.  
   
 ** _**September**_**  
   
With just a few days to go until the wedding everyone was feeling a little stressed and Kate and Tom didn't get much alone time, and the time they did have alone together they were too tired to do anything. Even before Kate’s family had arrived; Phil, Jenn, and Charlie were going to be staying at the house with them, they were busy.  
   
Tom had to fly to New York for a couple days and didn't get back until the day after everyone else had arrived. When he did get back he was busy with Luke and Christian getting things worked out for his upcoming movie, he would be leaving again shortly after they returned from their honeymoon and be gone until right before Christmas. He would be home for Christmas and New Year’s but would have to leave again to finish up filming the second week of the New Year.  
Kate had final dress fittings for her, Jenn, and Aubrey. She had to go over a list a mile long with her wedding planner and she was also trying to make sure her dad was comfortable with arming and disarming the houses security system and getting around London since he was going to stay at the house while they were on their honeymoon. With everything going on they hadn’t had sex in almost 2 weeks  
    
Four days before the wedding Tom sat at the desk in his office going over some things,  
   
‘There you are, I’ve been looking for you’ Kate said as she stood at the door  
   
‘Hmmm….. Hi sweetheart. What’s up?’  
   
‘Oh, nothing really’ Kate replied as she walked up behind his chair, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest before resting her head on his shoulder ‘I was just wondering if you might like to go upstairs and spend some time together?’  
   
Tom glanced at his watch ‘I wish I had time too. Luke going to be here soon to pick me up, I have a lunch meeting with him, Christian, the director, and a couple of the producers’  
   
Kate brought her hands up to the collar of his shirt and undid a couple of the buttons, slipping her hand inside and lightly raking her nails over his skin  
   
‘What time is he going to be here?’ Kate whispered as she began to nibble his earlobe, noticing his pants beginning to tent  
   
‘Mmmmm….. In about 15 minutes’  
   
Kate moved and stood beside Tom's chair, he pushed back from the desk and turned his chair a bit  
   
‘I think we have time for….. _Something_ ’ she said as she moved again and knelt in front of him.  
   
Kate ran her hands up his legs and over his thighs, she leaned forward and kissed the bulge that was straining against Tom's pants, he let out a breathy moan as she ran her hands over it as she reached for his belt and unbuckled it.. Kate hooked her finger in his belt loops and pulled hips forward a bit, making him slump in the chair slightly before she drew his zipper down and reached into his boxers, pulling out his hard cock  
   
‘Mmmmm…… it looks like someone missed me’ Kate whispered as she gently wrapped her fingers around him, his hips jerked at her touch. She gave him a couple slow strokes before she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, flicking it over the tip, tasting the salty precum that was there. Tom let out a low moan as she ran the tip of her tongue around his corona before she pursed her lips over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue from side to side as she lowered her mouth down his length. Tom let out a breathy moan and ran his hand back through his hair and he watched Kate  
   
Kate stroked him as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his length. She popped off him with a smack and ran her tongue back down his length before she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, twirling her tongue around while continuing to stroke him, then the other, never taking her eyes off Tom's. Tom brought his hand up stroked her cheek with his thumb before slipping it back into her hair  
   
‘Ohhhh……. Kate…… that feels so….. Good…… Mmmmm’ Tom moaned softly as his head fell back against the chair  
   
Just as Kate lowered her mouth back down his shaft Charlie stuck his head in the door, startling Tom, his whole body jerking, sending him deeper into Kate's mouth. Tom sat up a little and moved his hand to the top of her head, trying to stop her from moving, but Kate kept going up and down Tom's shaft slowly, keeping her head low enough so Charlie wouldn’t see her  
   
‘Hey man, there you are. There’s some guy named Luke downstairs waiting for you, want me to send him up?’  
   
‘ _No!_ Just tell him I’ll be down in….. _Ahhh_ ……. A few minutes’  
   
‘Sure’ Charlie turned to walk away, but stopped ‘Are you okay? You look a little flushed’  
   
‘Yeah man. I’m..….. _Fiiiiiiine’_  
   
‘You sure? Want a glass of wat…….’  
   
Kate was getting frustrated that he wouldn’t leave, she popped off Tom, lifted her head and glared at her brother-in-law, Tom's fingers still wrapped in her hair  
   
‘He said he’s fine Charlie. Now if you don’t mind, we’re in the middle of _something_!’  
   
Charlie turned bright red, mumbled sorry, and pulled the door closed, they could hear his footfalls moving quickly down the hall. Kate turned her gaze back to Tom, his mouth hanging agape ‘ _What_?’  
   
‘I can't believe you just did that’ Tom said as he slumped back down  
   
Kate shrugged her shoulders and again wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue as she took him in completely, once again bobbing up and down his length. Tom started to roll his hips a little, his head once again falling back against the chair. Kate ran one hand up under his shirt, running her fingers over the taut muscles of his abdomen, she could feel his muscles start to tense and knew he was close, she ran her hand back down and massaged his balls as she sucked and stroked him faster. Tom's grip on her hair tightened as his hips jerked forward and he spilled his hot seed down her throat  
   
 _‘Ahh…… Shit!..... Mmmmm….. mmmmm….’_ Tom moaned.  
   
Kate kept him in her mouth as he began to soften, licking him clean and placing a kiss just below his belly button. She tucked him back into his pants and stood to her feet, shooting him a wink. Tom stood as Kate turned to leave, gently grabbing her and pulling her into a hug,  
   
‘And where do you think you’re going?’ he said as he turned her, she could feel the edge of the desk against her ass and Tom trying to lift her onto it ‘I have plans for you!’  
   
‘I’m afraid they’ll have to wait. Luke’s here remember, you have to go’ Kate said as she placed a kiss to Tom's nose and wriggled from his grasp, heading out of the office and downstairs to greet Luke.  
   
   
 ** _**Wedding Day**_**  
   
Kate was jolted awake by her sister pouncing onto her and yelling _‘YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!’_  
   
‘Oh my god, Jenn!! Get off me!!’ Kate groaned as she tried to roll over and push her sister off of her  
   
‘Nope! T-minus 9 hours and you will be _Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston_!’  
   
‘Why are you waking me up so early!?’ Kate groaned as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes  
   
‘It’s not that early, it’s just after 8am. C’mon, get up! Dad and Charlie are making breakfast and we have to meet everyone at the hotel at 11!’  
   
Kate sat up and looked at the empty spot beside her, Tom had spent the night at his mom’s house and she wouldn’t see him until she was walking down the aisle toward him. The thought of that both excited her and instantly made her nervous. She crawled out of bed and padded down to the kitchen.  
   
Just after 11am they pulled into the parking garage of the hotel the reception would be held in, they decided to rent a couple of suites there to get ready in, one for Kate and her bridesmaids and one for Tom and his groomsmen, since it was closer to the church then their house. She and Tom would also be staying there overnight before leaving on their honeymoon the following afternoon.  
As the day progressed and time neared when they would have to leave for the church, Kate got more and more nervous and when they finally arrived there time seemed to slow to a crawl, wreaking more havoc on her nerves, each minute felt like an hour.  
   
From the little room Kate waited in at the church she could hear the music playing softly and the people moving and chattering just outside the door as Jenn and Aubrey fussed over her, making sure everything looked perfect. There was a soft knock at the door and Jenn went to open it,  
   
‘You know you can't come in!’  
   
‘I know’ Kate heard Tom say from the other side of the door ‘Just give her this for me, okay?’  
   
‘Okay. Now beat it!!’ Jenn snapped as she closed the door and walked back over to her sister ‘Here, this is from Tom’  
   
Jenn handed her a small white paper bag with a note tapped to the outside, Kate unfolded the note and read it;  
   
 _‘To the only woman I’ll ever share this with._  
 _I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life you!_  
 _I love you with all my heart!’_  
  
Kate then opened the bag and let out a soft laugh as her eyes filled with tears  
   
‘What is it?’ Aubrey asked  
   
Kate reached into the bag and pulled out a half-eaten chocolate croissant. Even though Aubrey and Jenn tried to convince her not to, afraid she would ruin her lipstick or get chocolate on her dress, Kate ate the delicious confection.  
20 minutes later there was another knock at the door, this time it was Kate's dad, letting her know it was time, she touched up her lipstick, grabbed her bouquet, and took her father’s arm as they walked out of the room.  
   
After Jenn, Aubrey, Sara, and Emma went down the aisle it was Kate's turn. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor when she and her father first started walking, she slowly lifted her head to see Tom standing there, the biggest smile she thought she had ever seen plastered on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks and Kate could feel them start to stream down hers as well. When they got to him Kate's father shook Tom's hand before placing Kate's hand in his.  
   
Kate turned to hand her bouquet to Jenn, pulling out the handkerchief she had tucked into it, she used it to dab the tears from her eyes and then reached out and did the same to Tom. He let out soft chuckle as she did, he then took hold of her hand and the ceremony began.  
   
At the reception, after the meal had been served, and a few toasts had been given, Tom and Kate were on the dance floor. He gently nuzzled his nose against her forehead and she stroked the back of his neck as they slowly swayed to the music. They completely ignored everyone around them, they were in their own little world  
   
‘I love you, Mrs. Hiddleston’ Tom whispered softly, his hand running up and down her back  
   
‘I love you too, Mr. Hiddleston’  
   
‘Do you think anyone would miss us if we slipped out and went upstairs?’  
   
‘I’m pretty sure my sister is amazed we haven't yet’ Kate replied with a chuckle  
   
‘C’mon, let’s make a break for it!’  
   
‘How about this, I’ll go ask them to bring the cake out in a few minutes, then we can do the garter and bouquet thing and then we can ‘sneak’out and let everyone enjoy the rest of the night’  
   
45 minutes later the pair were stumbling through the door to one of the suites, fumbling with buttons, zippers, and all the laces on Kate's dress. With her dress and Tom's tux pooled on the floor Tom picked her up and gently set her on the bed. Tom sat beside her and kissed her deeply as he reached around and unclasped her bra, his lips moved to her neck as he slid the straps down her arms and tossed it to the floor.  
   
Kate laid back on the on the bed and Tom ran his tongue along her collarbone as he cupped her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh as he rolled a nipple between his fingers and took the other into his mouth, licking and sucking it to a hardened peak, then moving to the other as his hand roamed down her body, slipping into her panties and dragging his middle along her slit, Kate let out a moan at his touch.  
   
‘Mmmm, you’re so wet Kate’ Tom whispered against her breast as he slowly slid his digit into her, followed by another, pumping them slowly.  
   
He withdrew them and circled her clit, drawing another moan from her as his tongue made its way down her body. He pulled his hand from her panties and hooked his fingers in the waist band, slowly pulling them down and off her legs as he and he knelt in front of her, then ran his hands back up her thighs, peppering them with kisses as he made his way to her core. Tom placed a kiss just above her mound before he spread her folds, giving her slit a long slow lick, wiggling and twirling his tongue over her clit. Kate arched her back off the bed and Tom sucked her clit as he plunged his fingers into her cunt, curling and twisting then inside her.  
   
‘Mmmmm…… Tom….. oh god…..’ Kate moaned  
   
Tom’s fingers and tongue worked faster as Kate rolled her hips against his face, he could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers as he slipped a third into her, tapping her spot. Kate’s hand darted to his hair, pulling his mouth tighter against her, Tom let out a deep groan and the vibration from his lips sent her over the edge, her cunt clamped down on his fingers and her hips bucked hard. Tom didn’t stop, he just kept licking and sucking her clit and plunging his fingers into her spasming pussy, trying to coax another orgasm from her  
   
‘Tom…. Please….. I need you inside me!’  
   
Tom lifted his head a little and looked up at her, ‘Not yet darling, I still owe you from the other day!’  
   
Tom pumped faster, pressing his thumb in circles around her clit, he feel her start to tighten around his fingers he buried he face against her and flicked his tongue over her clit, Kate’s thighs squeezed the sides of his face and her back arched off the bed as she came again. Tom pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth  
   
‘Delicious as always my love’  
   
Tom pushed his boxers down his legs and crawled onto the bed beside Kate, laying on his side and kissing her deeply as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulling her against his chest, his hard, hot cock pressed against her thigh. Tom ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass, then slipped his hand under her leg and pulled it around his waist. Kate could feel his cock against her pussy and rolled her hips, trying to get him inside her. Tom reached down and guided himself into her, once he was completely sheathed in her he brought his hand back up and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb and staring into her eyes as he slowly started thrusting his hips, enjoying the feeling of slowly sliding in and out of her  
   
Kate brought her lips to his neck and started licking and nibbling just below his ear as she gripped his shoulders, rolled him to his back. Kate braced her hands on his chest as she began rolling her hips in small circles on his cock. Tom ran his fingertips lightly up her thighs and along her pelvis, brining one to her clit and started rolling his thumb over it. Kate's mouth dropped open in a breathless moan as she started bouncing up and down on his cock harder and faster. Tom ran his other hand up her body and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple. She could feel her orgasm building and started grinding her hips harder on his cock, feeling him hit all the right spots inside her, her fingers digging into his chest as her cunt tightened around Tom's cock  
   
‘Oh….. god… yes…..’ she moaned loudly  
   
Nearing his own climax Tom wrapped one arm around her waist and sat up,  
Bracing the other behind him as he started thrusting up into her harder and harder, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, and his pubic bone hitting her clit with each thrust, Kate's cunt spasmed around Tom again  
   
 _‘Oh… shit……OH.… FUCK……FUCK’_ he roared against her neck as he came, shooting everything he had deep inside her. Kate kissed his neck as he continued to spam inside of her.  
He fell back onto the bad, pulling Kate down with him, and ran his down her back. Kate lifted her head and placed gentle kiss on his lips as he softened inside her, she rolled off of him and laid back on the bed, resting her head on his arm. Tom turned to look at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and leaned over and gave her a kiss  
   
‘I love you Kate. Thank you’ he whispered  
   
‘For what?’  
   
‘For being my best friend, my lover, and now my wife’  
   
‘Thank _you_ , for wanting me as your wife’  
   
‘There is one more thing I’d like to thank you for, but it hasn’t happened yet’  
   
‘Oh, yeah. What’s that?’  
   
‘Thank you for being the mother of our children’  
   
‘Well. Why don’t we get to work on changing that!’  
   
Tom smiled and kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her body again. They spent the rest of the night making love over and over


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well….. This is it. Time for this story to come to an end. When I started writing this story I didn’t plan on it being more than 5 or 6 chapters (or take 5 months to finish!! I started writing/posting it on tumblr back in August)  
> Thank you SOOOO MUCH for sticking with me and reading along!!!
> 
> No smut…. I tried to fit it in in a couple different places in the story, but it just didn’t seem to flow right.

In the 16 months since Kate and Tom said their ‘I Do’s’ a lot had happened. Just a few weeks after the wedding Jenn found out she was pregnant and had since given birth to a baby boy, Joshua Philip. And their dad started seeing a woman he met on one of his jobs, Molly, a recently divorced woman with 2 sons, Peter who was 19 and Lucas who was 14.  
They had been able to keep the fact they got married a secret for almost 4 ½ months. They hadn’t planned on keeping it secret it just never seemed to come up. Until one interviewer asked him about his current role, in which he played a father, and was asked if he and Kate wanted kids in the future and he responded with

‘I love kids, so does Kate. We both want them, and now that we’re married we are very much looking forward to starting our family’

‘That’s great. I think you and…… Wait, you and Kate got married!? When did this happen? Where?’

‘Um….. Eheheheh…… Yeah…... Kate and I got married back in September, in London. It was pretty small since we planned it so quickly‘

‘Were any of your Marvel co-stars in attendance? Why all the secrecy surrounding your nuptials?’ 

‘Yeah, a few. Chris Hemsworth was my best man. Evans came, as well as Robert, Scarlett and Mark. We just wanted to try to keep the ceremony and reception as private as possible since Kate and her family aren’t in the Hollywood eye. And we hadn’t planned on keeping the fact we got married a secret this long, it just sort of…. happened’

‘Well, congratulations to you both, and we look forward to seeing little Hiddles running around soon!’

‘Eheheheh…. Thanks man’

Tom also got parts in 2 more back to back movies that were going to take him away from home for the better part of the year starting in March, and a TV mini-series that was filming in and around London from mid-November through early February of the next year. Because of his upcoming hectic schedule they talked it over and decided to wait until he was done with all his projects before they started trying for a baby, so there would be no chance of him missing the birth.

Filming wrapped on Tom’s second movie a couple weeks before their first anniversary, Tom spent the first few days he was home sleeping in and catching up with some friends he hadn’t seen in a while. He also decided to surprise Kate with a trip around Italy, visiting Venice, Rome, Naples, and Florence. As the holidays approached, and filming on his mini-series started, Tom realized that he wasn’t going to be able to get away to spend Christmas in LA with Kate's family like they had been planning

‘I still think you should go without me’ Tom said as they laid in bed one night

‘I’d rather stay here with you. We can have your family over and maybe a few friends that don’t have plans’

‘Are you sure? Wouldn’t you like to see your nephew on his first Christmas, or meet your dad’s girlfriend?’

‘Well, Jenn and Charlie are taking Josh to his parents and Molly is taking dad on a cruise for Christmas’

‘Oh, wow. That’s really nice’

‘Yeah, he’s really excited. He’s always wanted to go on a cruise’ 

On Christmas day Tom's Parents, one of his sisters, and a handful of their friends that didn’t have plans came over for dinner, drinks, and exchanging gifts. They debated on doing the same thing for New Year’s but in the end decided to spend the night curled up on the couch together watching old movies and eating take-out.

About two-weeks into the New Year Kate arrived home from spending her day off shopping with Aubrey to a wonderful aroma wafting through the house and Tom setting the table for dinner.

'Hi sweetheart!' Tom called out when he heard her come in.

'Hi. I didn't think you'd be home yet' Kate replied as she draped her coat over one of the chairs at the end of the table

'Tony cut the day short so I thought I'd surprise you and make dinner. Should be ready in about 10 min’

‘Smells great’ Kate said as she walked up to Tom and gave him a kiss before setting a small bag next to his plate

‘What’s that?’

‘That is for you, saw it while I was out with Aubrey this afternoon, but you don’t get to open it until after dinner’ Tom reached for the bag and tried to peak in, Kate swatted his hand away playfully ‘Hey! I said after dinner!’

Once they had finished Kate took Tom's plate and set in on hers, placing them to the side and then pushed the bag toward him,

‘Okay. Now you can open it’

Tom reached into the bag and pulled out a white box, he set the bag to the side and lifted the lid off the box and saw the top of a Christmas ornament nestled in tissue paper

‘Um, sweetheart, you know Christmas is over, right?’

‘Yes, I do. I thought it would look nice on our tree next Christmas. Why don’t you take it out of the box and look at it’

Tom grasped the red ribbon and pulled it from the box, turning it in hand as he looked it over, a smile spreading on his lips as he looked up at Kate. 

‘Does this mean…..’ Tom asked as he looked back down at the glass ball that had a hand painted crib beside a Christmas tree and writing that read ‘Baby’s First Christmas’ 

‘Yes’ Kate whispered 'I know we were going to wait a litt....

In the blink of an eye, before she could even finish her sentence, Tom had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and was spinning her around in circles through the dining room

‘Oh, my god! Tom……. Tom, put me down……. I-I'm getting dizzy!!’

‘I’m so sorry darling! Are you alright? Is the baby?’ Tom said as he set her down

‘We’re fine’ Kate replied with a giggle as she brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Tom pulled his lips from hers, lowered to his knees and kissed her stomach, Kate smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he turned his head and hugged her close to him

‘Hello baby. I’m your daddy, I love you and I can't wait to meet you!’ Tom said before looking up at Kate, ‘When are you due?’

‘July 15th’

Tom stood back up and brought one hand up and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he stared into her eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kate brought her hand up and wiped the tear from his cheek ‘Don’t cry my love’

‘Just tears of joy. You’ve just made me so very happy’

**Late May**

‘No, I’m not going to do it……….. Because, I don’t want to leave Kate’ Tom said into his cell phone as Kate came into the room ‘I’m sorry…… Yeah, bye’

‘Who was that?’ Kate asked as she sat beside him on the bed

‘Christian. He wants me to go down to Southampton on Wednesday for a Charity golf tournament’

‘So why did you tell him no?’

‘I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want to miss anything’

‘What are you going to miss? Watching me eat another pint of ice cream?’

‘Eheheheh…… I don’t know, but I just don’t want be that far away from you for so long’

‘Tom, its only 2 hours away’

‘Yes, but I’d have to leave that morning and stay overnight, I wouldn’t be back until Thursday night. What if you go into labor?!’

‘Tom, please go. I know how much your charities mean to you. And I'm not even due for 6 weeks!’

‘Are you sure?’

Kate leaned over and gave him a kiss ‘I'm sure. Now call Christian back and tell him you’ll go’

‘Okay, I’ll go. On one condition’

‘What’s that?’

‘You ask Aubrey to come stay the night with you’ 

‘Really?’

‘Yes. It will make me feel better about going if I know someone is here with you’ Tom replied as he placed his hand on her belly. Kate placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze, 

‘Okay, I’ll call her tomorrow’

Thursday afternoon while Kate and Aubrey where at lunch Kate received a text from Tom letting her know that his train was delayed a bit and he would be home a few hours later than originally expected. After they ate they decided to go do a little shopping, Kate tried to avoid the baby department since she already had way too much stuff, but she didn’t succeed.

‘I still can't believe you're not finding out the sex. Don’t you want to know?’ Aubrey said as they looked at all the tiny clothes and shoes

‘I was just thinking that there are so few real surprises in the world anymore, so why not just wait and find out when the baby is born’

‘I would want to know, I hate suspense!’

After paying for the items she chose they headed out of the store and stated the drive back to the house. As she drove Aubrey kept talking and talking about the new guy that she was seeing but Kate hadn’t really been paying attention, she was too distracted by some ‘cramps’ she had been having off and on all afternoon

‘Are you okay?’ Aubrey asked when she noticed Kate wasn’t listening

‘Yeah. Um….. Can we make one more stop?’

‘Sure, where do you want to go?’

‘The hospital. My water just broke!’

Four hours after Kate was admitted to the hospital everything was going smoothly, she was already dilated 6 centimeters. The only problem was that she couldn’t get ahold of Tom.

‘I just left another message for him, I let him know what room you're in. I just don’t get why he’s not picking up?’ Aubrey said as she came back in the room

‘Did you try Luke or Christian?’

‘Yeah. No one is answering! Where are they? Even with the delay they should have been back by now!’

‘Aubrey, calm down! I’m the one in labor, why are you freaking out?’

‘I don’t know….. I just am!’

20 minutes later Tom burst into the room, dropped his bag to the floor, and rushed over to the side of her bed

‘Kate! Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Where's the doctor?’

'Calm down Tom. The doctors say I'm fine and so is the baby'

'Are they sure. Isn't it too early?'

'Tom, please sit down and try to calm down a little. You're making me nervous!'

'I'm sorry darling. I just want to make sure you're both okay'

Tom finally pulled the chair alongside the bed and sat down, after Kate threatened to have a nurse sedate him, and tried to relax. After another 3 hours the doctor said that Kate was fully dilated and could start pushing. 

‘Alright Kate, the head is out. One more push should do it’ the doctor said. Kate squeezed Tom's hand tightly and gave another push and then heard a tiny cry ‘And it’s…… a Girl! Congratulations’

‘We have a daughter!’ Tom said as he gave Kate a kiss, Tom cut the umbilical cord and then the nurse took her to clean her up before wrapping her in a blanket and placing her in Kate's arms

‘Hello beautiful’ Kate whispered, she then looked up at Tom ‘what are we going to name her?’

‘I thought you said Megan for a girl?’ 

‘I know, but now that she’s here I don’t think Megan is right for her’

Tom thought for a moment, ‘What about naming her after your mother?’

Kate looked back at the baby and smiled, ‘Yeah, I like that’

‘Abigail Hiddleston’ 

‘Abigail Diana Hiddleston’ Kate said, adding Tom's mothers name as the middle name. Tom leaned down placed a gentle kiss to Abigail’s head before he gave one to Kate.

‘Mmmm….. oh… ow’ Kate groaned softly

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah. Just felt like I had another contrac …… Ow!’

‘Is she okay?’ Tom asked the nurse

‘Yeah, it’s probably just the placenta’ she replied as she walked over ‘Kate, why don’t you hand baby girl to daddy and we’ll get that taken care of’

Tom took Abigail and the nurse lifted the sheet ‘okay Kate, give me a push please’  
Kate pushed a couple times before she noticed the nurse’s eyes go wide

‘Kate, don’t push again. Paula, page Dr. Jackson’ 

‘What’s going on? Kate asked, worried. The nurse stood, took off her gloves and grabbed Kate's chart, flipping through the pages ‘Will you please tell me what’s going on!’

‘Kate, were you aware you’re having twins?!’

‘WHAT!?’ both Kate and Tom said simultaneously

‘I’ll take that as a no’ she said just as the doctor walked back in ‘Dr. Jackson, we have another baby on the way’

‘Oh! I wasn’t aware this was a multiples birth’

‘That makes two of us!’ Kate said

‘Three of us!’ Tom added as he bounced his now crying daughter in his arms. After a few more pushes Kate gave birth to another little girl. 45 minutes later Kate was holding one of their daughters and Tom the other, both still is shock that despite all her ultrasounds no one knew she was having twins

‘So, what are we going to name her?’ Tom asked with a chuckle as he stood and walked over to the bed. Kate looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled

‘Aubrey’

‘Aubrey?’

‘Yeah. Because if it weren’t for her we probably never would have met and we wouldn’t be here today’

‘I like it. And I’m sure she’ll be thrilled’

***********************************

Kate sat on the couch sipping her tea when Tom came in and plopped down beside her, letting out a groan as he did

‘Well, they’re finally asleep’

‘I could have helped you’ Kate said as she set her cup down on the coffee table and settled back against Tom

‘I know, but I’m going to miss putting them to bed while I’m gone’

‘Oh! Did you give....’ 

‘Tj his ducky? Yes. He has it’

‘Did you hear from Christian today about the changes to your filming schedule?’

‘Yeah. It starts the end of next month and goes through August. I’ll be home before our anniversary’

‘Good. I would have had to hurt you, and him, if you wouldn’t be’ 

‘Eheheh.... don’t worry. I’ll be here’ tom said as he placed a kiss to the top if her head ‘7 years married to the most beautiful woman in the world, who has blessed me with 3 beautiful children. I wouldn’t miss it for anything!’

Kate smiled and lightly ran her finger tips over Tom’s leg

‘What about November and December. Do you have anything going on then?’

‘Hmmm..... I don’t think so. Why? Do you want to go visit your Dad and Molly for Thanksgiving this year?’

‘It would be nice to go see them, but I don’t think I’d be able too. I just want to make sure you’ll be home’ Kate said as she began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt

‘Why can’t we go visit your Dad?’

‘Well.... because most airlines won’t let women in their third trimesters fly’

‘Oh, alrig.......’ Tom sat up and looked at Kate, who had a huge smile on her face ‘Are you?’

Kate bit her bottom lip and nodded and Tom threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly and burying his face against her neck

‘When are you due?’

‘Middle of December’

‘What wonderful Christmas present!’ 

‘Yeah, I’m just a little nervous’

‘Why?’ 

‘Just the thought of 4 kids under the age of 6...... Scares me a little for some reason’

‘Everything will be alright my love’ Tom said reassuringly 

‘I know it will, but you know me’ 

After a few moments Tom started chuckling softly 

‘What’s so funny?’ Kate asked 

‘I was just thinking, what if you have twins again. We would have 5 kids under the age of 6’

‘Oh God! I didn’t even think about that!’ Kate said as she buried her face in her hands

Tom just laughed again as he gently pulled her hands away from her face

‘Hey, I’m just messing with you. I’m happy were having another baby’

‘You are?’

‘Of course I am darling’ Tom said as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear ‘You make very beautiful babies’ 

‘Well, I can’t take all the credit for that, you have a great deal of input there’ Kate said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss ‘I love you’

‘I love you too, and thank you’

‘For what?’

‘For being the mother of our children’

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have never been pregnant so I don’t know if is even possible for twins to go undetected throughout an entire pregnancy (I don’t believe it is, with ultrasounds and all. But hey, anything is possible and I’m wrong a lot) I just thought it would be fun to write**


End file.
